Mass Effect Rise Act III
by dennis.joslyn1
Summary: The completion of Mass Effect Rise.


ACT III

The scene fades in on Liara walking through the war zone that was once Aria's apartment. She was looking for clues but more so looking for her daughter. Anima walked up to her and placed her right hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay… we'll find her" Her oldest daughter tried to reassure her. Liara was a practical Asari emotions never severed her any good and now was not the time to change.

"I'm fine, she's fine." Liara said in a cold uncaring voice. She knew who had her daughter and unless High Command would go along with getting her back she was gone. "No need to worry" a voice in Liara's head had reminded her.

Anima watched her mother as she moved about the apartment, nothing seemed to concern her as if she knew this would happen. "Mom are you okay?" Anima asked hoping to get a response from her mother, but none came. Anima didn't wait long before asking another question "what do you mean she is fine? What do you know?" her words came out like an accusation even though that wasn't her intention.

Liara stopped and stared at her daughter reading her face for a moment before noting the small look of guilt for what she had said. "Cerberus has Inea and there is no changing that." Liara's words were monotone but Anima sensed the pain in them. Cerberus took her father and now her sister, she knew her mother was hurting as well.

"We'll get her back." Anima finally said breaking the silence, her mother walking over to the large glass window overlooking the city. It had been damaged during the fight and cracks spread through the glass like a thousand spider webs. Liara just looked out for a moment and turned. "High Command has removed you from acting Captain. They are investigating you for the Krogan mess up." She said her words hit Anima like a ton of bricks. "Looking over your lack of reports and the crew all saying you are a drunk it is hard to blame them." Liara continued, she could feel her mother's words coming out of her mouth, Benezia's words not her own.

"I did nothing wrong on that mission!" Anima said her anger building, but there was little to be done at this point and Anima knew it. The realization that she had been sold out began to wash over her and Anima felt a chill go up her spine. She stepped back and sat down on what was once a nice chair but now was a burnt hunk of metal and wood.

Liara turned and saw her daughter head in hands and her heart wept for her child, but she had to be strong now and not coddle her any more. "I've arranged a shuttle to return you and Sarha back to Omega, you never belonged here Aria's influence no doubt. As for the Alliance crew they have all been returned to Delta's command." Liara paused and chose her next words carefully "you need to go back and be the next Aria or whatever, Omega is still the one place High Command can't touch." She said "more over I won't be seeing you again, I won't be leaving Thessia again either." Liara finished and her heart ached but she knew this day would come. "All Asari do it" a voice in her head reminded her "did you think you could raise her like a human child?" this time the voice in Liara's head was her mother's.

Anima looked at Liara in amazement, she knew it was Asari custom to go on their own path once the child was deemed to be able to take care of themselves. However she was raised on Earth with a human father that never entered her mind that her mother would turn her back on her and like this. "Mother…" Anima was choking back tears and emotions her voice cracked as she tried to plea with her last living parent. "You can't… I" Anima stood up and walked toward Liara and attempted to hug her hoping that she would change her mind. But Liara took a step back and offered her right hand instead. "The Shuttle will be at the spaceport, I have sent message to Sarha already, and you need to hurry before they start looking for you." Liara's words were cold and uncaring. Anima took a step back nodded and left the room.

Aboard the Cerberus ship Shepard was slowly brought out of his medically induced coma. His eyes fluttered then opened, then winced in pain at the bright lights above. "Where… am I?" he asked his voice was rough and nearly unintelligible.

"It's okay, you're okay." A woman's voice said and though Shepard couldn't make out her face he knew the voice.

"Miri, is that you?" He asked his voice slowly coming back his eyes had begun to adjust to the light as well and the world came into focus. "But you're dead" Shepard said again trying to piece together what had happened.

Miranda reached down and gently stroked Shepard's hair "that was a Cerberus cyborg, not the real deal." Her voice was soft "Besides had you killed me we wouldn't have been able to save you." She said her voice becoming more tactical, she was seeing if the new past she gave him took hold. "Do you remember what happened?" She finally asked.

Shepard thought for a moment then began to recant the events. "You busted in my room… or well your evil twin anyway. I killed it, made my way out to the walk way…" his words trailed off as if something wasn't right.

"Go on." Miranda pushed him to continue, she knew if somehow the program failed Shepard was no good to Cerberus and no good to Cerberus usually was bad of one's health. "Take your time" She said softly more like a mother or wife now then an agent.

"Liara… she, but why?" Shepard's voice started to have a ting of anger and his face matched.

"What happened?" Miranda asked knowing the truth and the lie that was in Shepard's head.

"She shot me in the chest and left me for dead! Then she hid and let Anima see me like that, but I don't understand." Shepard's voice was cracking again but this time it was from the pain and anger and not from just waking from a coma.

"Shhh, it's okay." Miranda bent down kissing Shepard's head "I found you after she dragged your daughter back to the shuttle. You were barely alive, and I knew that she would try again if she knew you were alive so we let everyone think she had gotten the job done." A sly smile flashed over Miranda's face as she finished the lie.

"But why would she…" Shepard asked again, but Miranda would have none of it and she slid into the bed next to Shepard. Her arm draped across his chest she nuzzled next to him softly kissing his neck.

"She is working for the Asari now, I think it had to do with your daughters. The Asari recently filed charges on Anima for war crimes. It has been a busy five months sense you were shot." Miranda said before kissing Shepard's neck once more, she knew he remember their night together before Cerberus rescued them. This was Shepard 3.0 she thought and another smile flashed across her face. "Try to get some rest, you have someone very important to meet in the morning." With that she kissed Shepard one more time before saying "Lights off" making the room dark. She moved in closer and was pleasantly surprised when Shepard turned his head and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for saving my life… again" He said closing his eyes.

On the Bastogne, Delta was standing at the galaxy map in his dress blues which he hated but the new recruits needed to see him at his best. He was lost in thought when Joker came on over the comm system. "ETA five minutes boss" his voice took on a slight hiss over the radio.

"Fine take us in Joker" Delta said to the air and he felt the pull of gravity. The mass effect fields stopped most of the G force but some always snuck in and someone who has spent as much time on ships as Delta could always feel the shift.

Joker expertly piloted the large ship down landing softly just outside the Alliance's Lunar base. The base was home to one of the Alliance's training centers and it housed the 175th Tactical Training Regiment along with other various units. There was a colony as well but most had left the area fearful that the plague that killed nearly ninety percent of Earth's population would somehow strike there as well. Their fears were founded but no case had yet been reported outside of Earth and with the strict quarantine the Citadel Council passed down it wasn't likely to happen either. Delta walked off the Bastogne from the airlock into a large open room. Likely the same room recruits would funnel into "that was before Simmons killed off most of Earth" a voice in his head reminded him. Luna base was set to be decommissioned once the last of the Alliance's trainees were gone, and Delta was about to relieve them of forty.

Two Alliance officers walk up to Delta and salute him. Delta see's that both are Second Lieutenants and returns the salute to them. The men drop their arms "Captain it is an honor to meet you." One of the men said his words coming out quickly and nervously.

"Yes, well glad I could make your day mate, but need to get underway again soon so if you can just show me to my new crew that would be great." Delta said in a manner of fact tone and his British accent echoed some in the large room.

The two men looked a little hurt by the abruptness of Delta, but the two men obliged and lead Delta into the complex. Once inside the complex Delta noted a few recruits standing watch both wearing an Alliance t-shirts, khaki pants, black boots, and a chrome combat helmet. The men also held a large wooden batons "Hell they still do that shit" he thought to himself as the men saluted and Delta did in kind. The men were leading him down a long hall which he guessed lead to an out processing room which would have his FNGs. He wasn't wrong and the two Second Lieutenants entered first and yelled "Commanding officer on deck!" the forty men and women snapped to attention as Delta walked in.

He walked to the front of the group and stood for a moment. "I want to welcome you to the Bastogne. It will be the only welcome you get so enjoy it. You have all been picked by your trainers because you were better than the other men and women here. That being said you are not better than the men and women on my ship and you will show them all the respect they have earned!" Delta said his voice booming over the group. "I have simple rules and they are not flexible and neither am I. The Bastogne is the best vessel in the Alliance fleet, it has multinational and an alien crew. So here are my rules, one you show up on time to your place of duty. Two, you do what you are told to do by those who out rank you…Which is everyone! Three, if you have a problem with anyone you speak to your supervisor or me. Four, my door is always open to anyone in my crew." Delta's words trailed off for a bit and he looks over the group noting how young they all look. "We are at War ladies and gentlemen let that not escape your mind while we are underway. Cerberus recently blew the Normandy out of the sky and it was because they didn't have the mindset. I cannot promise all of you will come back alive, but I will promise we will all come back together… You have one hour to grab what gear you have and be aboard the Bastogne, is that understood?" The last part of his speech louder then he rest.

"Yes Sir!" The group shouts in unison still standing at attention.

"Very well, Second Lieutenant Riley you and your partner there are also under my command see that these troops make it onboard… Fall out!" Delta says before turning and leaving as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Sarha and Anima boarding a medium sized ship that Liara had procured for their trip back to Omega. It would be hours before High Command found out that the AML Watertown wasn't a trade vessel and that it was in fact smuggling Anima off world. Once aboard the ship Anima and Sarha dropped their gear and took a seat in one of the rows of chairs. They were alone and Anima's Omni-tool beeped she looked down and answered the call. Pushing a button on the tool Liara's face came into view.

"You need to start the VI, it is programed to fly you to Omega. The ship also has a sleeping cabin in the back and a full stock of food and supplies. This is the last time I am likely to speak to you Anima, I am sorry I cannot do more for you." Liara said her voice taking an odd hissing noise due to the transmission.

"I understand Mother, I love…" but before Anima can finish her sentence Liara ends the transmission. Anima shakes her head refusing to cry over her mother. She stands up and walks to the front of the space craft and starts the VI. A few moments later the engines fire and the craft takes to the sky with ease. Anima watches from the cockpit window as Thessia's atmosphere gives way to the void of space. She would be back on Omega in six hours and only this time she would have to take over the spot Aria had held for over two hundred years. She sighed and turned back and walked into the cabin. She knew Sarha would want to talk about the fight and all manner of things so she walked over to the small bar and poured a drink. "You want something?" Anima asked not looking up from her task.

"Sure, whatever you are having is fine." Sarha replied her voice soft and as sweet as ever.

Anima smiled and grabbed another glass and poured the dark blue liquid into it. Thessia had some of the finest wines and spirits in the known galaxy and this was no exception. Anima took a sip enjoying the fruity taste of the wine that finished off slightly bitter. The Eezo no doubt Asari loved putting the stuff in everything Anima reminded herself as she walked over and handed Sarha her glass. Anima took a seat next to her and held her glass up in a toasting type fashion "here is to new beginnings" Anima said and tapped her glass to Sarha's and a light sound filled the air.

"Sorry" Sarha said looking into Anima's green eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that." She continued before take a small sip from her drink.

"You were only telling the truth, I was just too stubborn to realize it at the time." Anima said looking at Sarha, she knew that Sarha loved her and hell she felt the same way. "What am I going to do?" Anima finally asked.

"About what?" Sarha said she had a concerned look in her eyes.

Anima studied Sarha's face Aria had taught her how to read people a valuable tool though Anima knew she was nowhere near as good as her mentor. Noting that Sarha was actually concerned she decided to tell her. "Aria sent me a message before she died… let's just say Omega is going through a power shift right now." Anima waited to let it sink in before she continued "I can join up with a gang or take over Omega." Anima finally finished before taking another sip from her drink.

Sarha looked at Anima she knew either choice was dangerous but one would leave her with her soul intact that was running Omega and not joining a gang. During the short time that Anima was shadowing the former pirate queen Aria she had convinced Aria to change a few things and the station responded well. For the first time Aria allowed a police force to protect the citizens, and though it was made up of rival gangs Aria paid them to keep the peace. Anima was seen as a reformer by the races on Omega which was both good and bad. "You have to do what you feel is right." Sarha said her voice soft and reassuring.

Anima smiled "I'm sorry I pushed you away" Anima said as the smile faded, she hoped Sarha would still want her. However she wasn't sure and if she didn't it made what she was going to ask even harder.

"Don't worry about it, couples fight and considering it was our first real fight I think I can let you slide." Sarha says placing one of her hands on Anima's leg, she leaned in and kissed Anima on the lips softly at first but then with passion and longing. The both of them so caught up in the moment they both dropped their glasses causing them to shatter and spill the blue liquid onto the floor. Finally after a minute or so of heavy kissing Anima pulled back and rested her forehead against Sarha's.

"I have to do it you know?" Anima finally said "I'll never be happy pedaling red sand or doing contract killings for the highest bidder." Her words trailed off slightly at the mere thought of it.

"I know, and I'll be right by your side the entire way." Sarha said before kissing Anima's nose "We have five hours, I am sure the plan to retake Omega can wait for at least an hour." Sarha said a smile flashing across her face as she pointed to the sleeping cabin in the rear of the ship.

"An hour?" Anima said standing up and pulling Sarha with her "better make it two, I have a lot of apologizing to do."

Shepard was still groggy but he felt great in fact better than ever like he was back in the prime of his life. Humans could live for nearly two hundred years now thanks to medical advances and genetic engineering but a life of war and battles take a toll on the body. Sliding out of his bed he put his feet on the cool floor making sure he had his bearings before standing. Once he was sure that he would pass out he slow stood up, Miranda was gone already Shepard figured she hadn't wanted to wake him. His legs were stiff but and his mind still felt odd but other than that he felt great. Walking into the bathroom gave him the reason he felt young as he saw his reflection in the mirror he understood. "I don't just feel like I am thirty years old, I am thirty years old!" Shepard said out loud starring at the mirror. His head began to spin and before he could do anything about it the world around him went black.

Miranda had decided to let Shepard sleep in so she went for breakfast she knew how he liked his coffee and that he would only eat toast if it had Asari Jam on it. She smiled as she picked up the tray and left the dining room of the space station. Making her way back to the room careful not to spill anything she came across Xen, something she hoped to avoid at least until after breakfast.

"How is our soldier doing?" Xen asked looking at the contents of the tray.

"Sleeping" Miranda replied hoping to move the conversation along.

"Did you keep him up all night?" Xen asked as the corner of her lips curled up to form a slight smile.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response, now please let me go before his breakfast gets cold." Miranda said trying to hide the fact that she had wished that was why Shepard was still sleeping.

"Very well, just remember he has a busy day today." Xen said before moving to the side to allow Miranda to continue to Shepard's room.

Miranda nodded as she passed Xen and continued to Shepard's room at the end of the long walk way. Walking up to the door she entered the code to unlock it, they didn't want Shepard to wake up and wonder around. The panel beeped and the door opened with a slight hiss as the air exited the room. Looking around Miranda didn't see Shepard right away so she set the tray down on a small table and looked in the bathroom. Seeing Shepard on the floor she rushed to his side giving him some Medigel for the small cut on his head that he must have hit when he fell. She gently sat next to him placing his head in her lap and stroking his hair. Shepard's eyes fluttered as his brain booted back up from the shock.

"Are you always going to be looking down at me when I wake up?" Shepard asked smiling and bringing his right hand to his head.

"What happened?" Miranda asked with concern in her voice.

"I could ask you the same." Shepard said sitting up his head still a little fuzzy so he didn't stand. "How did I get twenty years younger?" He finally asked.

Miranda had known this would happen she carefully rehearsed the speech and lie but she hesitated for a moment. "We had to use nanotechnology to save your life, it repaired the gun shot but it also repaired all of your cells." She said remembering a lesson the Illusive Man taught her. "Miranda" he said in her head as she recalled the lecture. "People are more likely to believe a lie if there is some truth in it." The voice of the Illusive Man inside of her head brought no joy to Miranda but the bastard was right. "And now your becoming like him aren't you" this voice was her own. Miranda pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "As a result of the Nanites, you are essentially thirty years old again." She finally said standing up and helping Shepard to his feet.

"Why hadn't I heard of this technology before?" Shepard asked now transfixed on his image in the mirror.

"Well you didn't hear about the Lazarus Project either. It is cutting edge technology and very expensive. Also there are those who think it is too dangerous to release to the public, it would basically mean you could live forever." More truth mixed with lies as Miranda pulled Shepard from the mirror. "Come on I got you breakfast, you need to eat something." She said taking him by the hand and leading him back into the bedroom. "Here sit down there" she said pointing to a sofa and Shepard did as she instructed.

"Is that Asari Jam?" Shepard asked looking at the tray as Miranda brought it to him.

"I know you wouldn't eat it if it wasn't" She said smiling then placed the tray in Shepard's lap.

Shepard smiled and took a sip of coffee and a small bite of toast. "So who am I meeting today that is so important?" Shepard asked still eating his food. Military life had a way of stripping manners away and Shepard never much cared for being polite when there was a mission to discuss.

"Well for starters your daughter." Miranda said taking a seat next to Shepard on the sofa.

"Anima is here?" Shepard said looking at Miranda.

"Not that daughter." Miranda said smiling.

Shepard froze he had never met his youngest and the thought of finally doing so brought a wave of emotions over him. "When?" he finally asked.

"Soon, she is getting a bath right now. Finish your breakfast and I'll go get her for you." Miranda said standing up, she bent down and kissed Shepard's forehead before leaving the room.

Shepard set his coffee down on the tray then he carefully set the tray on the sofa so as not to spill anything. He stood up and walked over to a closet hoping there were some clothes that fit him, he didn't want to meet his daughter for the first time in a hospital gown. Sure enough it was stocked with various outfits and in the end he settled for something casual a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Slipping into the clothes it had occurred to him he hadn't showered in God knew how long so he grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom pausing once again as he caught a glimpse of his younger face. Deciding not to dwell on it he slipped off his boxer shorts and got into the shower and quickly cleaned himself up. If being in the Alliance taught you anything it was how to take quick showers. Water on ship was often cold and limited so you only got around three minutes per shower. A habit that stuck with him regardless of where he was showing. He hopped out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed all in under five minutes. As he walked out of the bathroom Miranda was walking in holding a tiny blue Asari in her arms.

"John meet your daughter, Inea." She said smiling and walking over to him.

Shepard carefully took the sleeping baby from Miranda's arms and held her to his chest as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek "Hey cutie, I'm your daddy." He said softly and begins to gently bounce the baby as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima sitting in the sleeper cabin of the ship, Sarha is still in bed a sleep her nude body intertwined with the sheets. Sitting in the chair Anima can't help but watch her lover and smile before slipping on a shirt and pants then heading to the front of the ship to check their heading. "We should be all most there" she thinks to herself sitting down and looking over the various monitors. She was right one more relay jump and they would be back at Omega, not sure what she would find when she got there but she prepared for the worse. Standing up and heading over to her gear she pulled her blue heavy combat suit that her mother bought for her a year ago. Looking it over and making sure the kinetic batteries were fully charged, once satisfied she slipped on the armor. Next she pulled out her M-96 Mattlock and inspected it and charged it loading a thermal clip then she attacked the rifle to her back. Lastly she pulled out her father's old M-6 Carnifex and checked it over before attaching it to her side.

"We there already?" Sarha asked from behind her slightly startling Anima who turned and faced her.

"Just plotted the last jump, we will be on the station in twenty minutes." Anima said sitting down in a chair.

"I better get dressed then, going into battle nude isn't an option." She said with a devilish smile.

Anima laughed a little "well it might distract everyone" she said smiling as Sarha pulled on her clothes before returning.

Sarha walked over to her gear and grabbed her two pistols and sword before sitting down and checking that her kinetic barriers to make sure they were fully charged. "Hopefully we will walk out of the air lock and no one will be there." She said looking over the blade on her medium sized sword the light reflecting off the razor sharp blade.

"I don't think I am that lucky." Anima said standing up and making her way back to the front of the ship. Sitting down she pulled the ship out of FTL and plotted in the information for the Mass Relay jump. "Jump in 3, 2, and 1" she thought hitting the button sending the ship flashing forward toward the Omega Relay. The ship suddenly decelerates letting the occupants know they have finished the jump. Despite Mass Effect fields there was always an unmistakable felling when a ship completed a jump.

"Unidentified vessel state your purpose or be fired on!" a male voice came over the radio.

"This is the AML Watertown, a trading vessel. We only wish to trade with local venders." Anima lied but she didn't know who was running the show right now.

"If you are lying we will find out, dock at loading bay Alpha two six." The male voice instructed.

"Copy that, Alpha two six." Anima replied informing the control center she received the transmission.

Anima carefully piloted the ship through Omega's vast debris field and pulled up to the docking bay that she was told to dock at. Bringing the ship to a stop a docking tube slowly extended and connected with the ship making a loud thud when it sealed against the ship. "Okay, get ready" Anima said to Sarha as she stood up and walked over to the airlock. Pulling her Carnifex from her hip and holding it at the low ready she hit the control panel and the door opens with a rush of air. As soon as the door finished opening shots rang though the docking bay and the tunnel connecting the ship to the docking bay. Before Anima could take cover a concussion grenade exploded at her feet temporarily blinded her and sending her back into the ship. Sarha returned fire with her two pistols but it was clear they were outnumbered and out gunned.

"Damn it!" Anima said her vision now returning and the ringing in her ears slowly subsiding. Her kinetic barriers had done their job but were nearly depleted. Another direct hit like that would likely be fatal. She had a shield regenerator but it took time so she took cover near the door. As she did two Blood Pack Krogans began to charging down the docking tunnel. Anima gathered her biotic strength and threw a green Shockwave down the tunnel knocking the Krogan from their feet. Spinning from cover she quickly unloaded five to ten concentrated rounds into one of the Krogan draining his barriers then once his shields were down she fired three more shots directly into the Krogan's skull which exploded from the impact. Again using her biotics she hit the second Krogan with a wrap field essentially tearing him apart on the cellular level. The Krogan screamed in agony until he lost consciousness and stopped breathing.

There was a moment for Anima and Sarha to catch their breath and reload their weapons but it wasn't long before shots rang out again. This time Anima was ready for them again taking cover at the side of the open hatch of the ship.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Sarha shouted over the gunfire.

"We have no choice, with the docking tube attached we can't take off again." Anima replied firing a few shots down the docking tube.

Suddenly the firing stopped and Anima could hear shouting.

"Hey you stop!" one voice said.

"Get out of here, this doesn't concern you!" Another said shortly after.

"Primitives!" another voice said but this one sounded somewhat familiar to Anima.

Before she could put her finger on it the docking bay lit up with a green biotic show and flying Blood Pack members. Finally a few shots rang out and then nothing, Anima listen carefully then she heard footsteps. Raising her rifle and aiming down the long docking tube what she saw next only made her smile and shake her head.

Shepard had reluctantly given Inea back to Miranda so she could lay her down for her nap. Walking over to the bed he sat down, and began to think things out. Something just didn't add up, why this sudden hatred for Liara. He knew Miranda had said she left him behind but that just didn't make sense. Also even if she had made that call he wouldn't hate her for it, or so he told himself. And yet the place in his heart that once was filled with her was empty and angry, Flashes of the night he shared with Miranda, while they were castaways on a planet hit him. "Could that be why" he thought to himself, "have I moved on and fallen for Miranda?" The voice in his head asked. More and more his love that he once had for Liara was giving away and being replaced with thoughts of Miranda. They had a rocky relationship from the start, she was a pure bitch to him at first. However over time the two found comfort in each other's company which grew to something much more. The night before the Omega Four Relay they finally gave into to each other in engineering. Shepard always wondered if Mordin had watch them taking notes on human reproduction. Laughing a bit before returning to his thoughts of his history with Miri.

They survived the Collector base but Shepard had to report to the Alliance on Earth and Miranda couldn't go with him. She dropped off the grid, for six months Shepard didn't hear from her or Liara. Then the Reapers hit and everything went to hell, Ashely was nearly killed by Dr. Core and all the while Shepard wanted Miranda. Liara was with him again but it wasn't the same as before…

"Am I interrupting?" Xen's voice said from the door.

"Oh, no of course not, come in." Shepard replied standing up to face the female Quarian.

"Good, your rest is well and good but there is work to be done if we are to stop the Ledan." Xen exclaimed walking up to Shepard and handing him a data pad.

Looking over the reports Shepard was taken back "All of Earth?" he asked in a horrified voice.

"Yes a bioweapon, tailored to humans, it was introduced by Councilor Simmons. Though it is thought that around five percent of Earth's population is still alive and immune to the virus." Xen explained.

"Simmons did all of this? For what?" Shepard asked tossing the data pad on the bed.

"Money, power, who knows and honestly motives don't bring back the dead. Besides Simmons is dead, killed by a Corsair working for Delta." She said picking up the data pad. "Now I understand this is all a shock to you, to be working for Cerberus again, and well having Miranda at your side." She continued "However we still have a War to prepare for and win. So follow me I have some things to show you." Xen said as she walked to the door.

Aboard the Bastogne Delta is talking to Alliance command over the QEC vid comm. "I understand Admiral but don't you think a ship like this is better suited for fighting not babysitting the next Prime Minister? Delta protested to the female Admiral on the other end.

"Captain this isn't up for debate, Prime Minster Elect Kelly is already aboard your ship, sent there by the Asari. You simply have to keep him safe until he can be sworn in on Eden Prime, which happens in one week. Then you will get your wish to return to the front lines." The Admiral said.

"Understood ma'am" Delta finally conceded knowing he wasn't going to win the fight.

"Very well, Admiral Pond out." With that the connection is cut.

Delta walked out of the room and looked over at the Prime Minster who is reading updates on the Alliance and Earth.

"Is everything okay Delta?" He asked looking up from the data pad.

"Yes sir, Mr. Prime Minster. Looks like you will be our guest until you are sworn in on Eden Prime." Delta said while taking a seat in one of the chairs next to him.

"Very well, thank you for the hospitality by the way I wonder if I could ask you for just one more favor." Kelly asks him.

"Of course sir." Delta says knowing he won't like the request.

"It's this dog here" Kelly says pointing to the older looking Basset Hound curled up by his feet.

"What about him sir, one of the FNGs saved him from Earth." Delta pointed out looking at a data pad.

"Yes but he is laying on my feet and they are asleep now." Kelly said laughing a bit.

Delta stood up "Come on boy let's go see Jackson!" With that the dog eyes opened and in a flash he was standing up and wagging his long white tipped tail.

Delta lead the dog out of the war room and to the elevator pressing the console button that would take them to his XO's quarters. The elevator door opened and the short legged hound rushed out now standing and barking at Jackson's door. "I hope you are asleep" Delta thought as he opened Jackson's door. Delta was in luck as Jackson was still in bed sound asleep until the fifty pound dog hurled itself onto the bed and licked his face.

"What the hell!" Jackson bellowed out trying to stop the dog from giving him an impromptu bath.

"This is your wake up call, besides your dog needs to be walked and feed." Delta said.

"My dog?" Jackson protested.

"Yeah consider it a favor to me, you need someone to watch over you." Delta said with a laugh "By the way I want a meeting with all department heads in two hours."

Before Jackson could reply Delta walked back to the elevator and left the care of the Basset Hound to Jackson.

Jackson stood up and looked at the dog now rolling in his covers "I don't even like dogs" he said out loud before getting dressed and sitting at his private terminal. He had been messaging Jordan and the two talked once a week in the QEC. Delta felt bad after the fight and begrudgingly decided to let Jackson use it once a week. Jackson wasn't about to complain about having to watch a walking slobber machine if it meant he could talk to Jordan. Jackson looked back at the dog now chewing on one of his shower shoes and simply turned his head away as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima shaking her head as Javik slowly makes his way down the docking tube. "Very foolish of you Asari to come back to this place." He said putting his pistol to his side and offering her his hand.

Without thinking Anima shook his hand and in an instant regretted that choice. Her mind went numb and flashes of Javik's own life appeared in her own mind. Then there was the odd feeling as Javik probed her mind then blackness. A soft humming like a power line was all she could hear, a few voices but they were muffled. Suddenly Javik stepped into view or her dream Anima couldn't tell at this point.

"You have many secrets, I sense fear and anger in you. You also have repurposed Reaper technology in you. Which is why your biotics are green and not blue as it is with the other primitives." Javik said with a slight frown on his face.

"That is impossible, I would remember being implanted with Reaper technology!" Anima said in a stern and low tone.

"You were very young, your conscious brain wasn't working yet. But I can see your youngest memories even ones you cannot. Did you ever wonder why you had green biotics, Asari? Or did you simply assume that your fathers DNA did that as well. What about you reacting to a dormant piece of Reaper metal? Also, your quick healing abilities, and did you honestly think you had a tumor?" Javik railed against Anima in her trance like state.

"I don't believe you!" Anima said feeling the muscles in her stomach spasm had she had any food in her stomach it would have left her body.

"Fine I will show you what you do not believe, this will not be pleasant." Javik warned before probing deeper into Anima's mind.

Suddenly Anima was standing in her old room at her home on Earth. A small infant Asari lay in a crib napping. "Wait if I was that baby asleep how can I see this?" She asked to the thin air.

"I have filled in the needed parts, pay attention primitive and don't worry about the how." Only Javik's voice this time. Anima wondered if it was because he was working so hard to bring this memory to her but she did as she was told and watched the events play out.

"I don't like taking her to a day care while we go on a vacation!" a man's voice said behind the door.

"That's my father!" Anima felt her heart jump at the sound of his voice, she thought she would never hear it again.

"She will be fine John. No one can watch her and going to my father's funeral is hardly a vacation." A female voice said

"My mother" this time Anima's words were cold and filled with venom.

"I know, it was a poor choice of words. Why don't we just take her with us?" Shepard asked Liara.

"You know why, she wouldn't survive the flight. She has an immune system that makes Quarian's look like the healthiest race in the galaxy. She will likely die regardless but I am not ready to bury my only child!" Liara finishes her voice trembling. For a moment Anima felt lover for her mom again, but recent events were too fresh and she pushed the feeling away.

"I know… I'm sorry, you never asked for this." Shepard said his voice lower and defeated.

"Plus she isn't going anywhere the service is sending someone to watch her, they deal with this type of thing." Liara said her voice stronger now and reassuring.

"Okay… Okay. I'll pack, I love you." Shepard said.

Suddenly like changing the channel on a vid screen, Anima was standing at the front door of her home. She could see her father, much younger then she could ever recall her mom looked the same Asari don't really age one they reached adulthood.

"See she seemed nice" Liara said getting into the sky car.

Then again the scene in her mind changed back to her room. Inside was a young twenty something woman her blond hair pulled back tightly into a pony tail. She had on a flowing sundress that was white and had small yellow flowers on it. Her perfume was hanging in the air but not overpowering. Anima knew she was perceiving things now as the child and not her adult self. The woman softly rocked the infant humming a tune though Anima couldn't make out the sound. Suddenly a warm sense of safety and love washed over Anima again the baby's reaction not hers. A low beep stopped the woman from humming as she carefully set the infant in her crib. Lifting her Omni-tool to accept the incoming call, "Is the package secure?" a man's voice came over the radio.

"Stop talking like an old spy vid, yes I have the infant, mommy and daddy are gone. Bring the gear up to the door and I'll let the team in." The young woman said before ending the transmission. She then bent down and kissed the young Asari "you are going to be a very special little Asari" she whispered before leaving the room.

Anima felt ill again she knew where this was going, but she still didn't want to believe it happened at all. Before she can entertain another thought the door to the room bust open scaring the infant which in turn translated to Anima who was watching in horror as her bedroom the place she always felt save was turned into an impromptu operation room. The baby was now crying as she was lifted out of the crib and was put on a cold hard metal operating table.

"Secure her head and limbs she has to be awake for this to work." The woman in the sundress said, though now she was wearing a lab coat and wearing medical gloves.

"This isn't going to turn her into a monster like Grayson is it?" One of the assistants asked as he strapped the infant down.

"No, The Reapers are dead now. They mutated Grayson for their own purpose, she is outside of their indoctrination as long as she never comes into direct contact with a Reaper she will only get the benefits." The woman in the sundress said calmly as she took out a prefilled syringe and walked over to the now screaming but immobile Asari baby.

Anima could feel the terror the baby felt but nothing prepared her for what was going to happen next. The scientist positioned the needle at the side of the baby temple and slowly and steadily advanced the needle into the infants head. Both the baby and Anima screamed out in pure pain as the needle pushed through the soft flesh, cartilage, and muscle then it struck bone. The woman continued to press the needle building up pressure until a pop noise letting them all know the needle had entered the right lobe of Anima's brain. Anima tears running down her face from the pain had thought the worse was over but she was wrong. The woman injected the gray fluid directly into her brain setting it on fire. Anima felt like she was pouring white hot liquid into her brain. She fell to the floor her head in her hands writhing in pain as the unknown substance was introduced into her body. She could feel it spreading throughout her body something alien, something painful. Suddenly the world around her went black as the scene was changed again, the pain and feeling left her, much to her relief.

Again she was in her room a small band aid now on the baby's head where the injection had taken place. Liara walked in wearing what looked like a medical gown "likely sterile" Anima thought watching the scene play out. Behind her was the woman who just inflicted horrors on a helpless infant. Anima wished she could kill her but instead she was only a visitor in a past memory she didn't even know she had.

"What happened to her head?" Liara asked pointing at the band aid.

"Don't know I think she bumped it on the crib, I came in to feed her and she had a small bump and cut so I figured better to be safe and put a band aid on it. She is too young for Medi-gel after all." The woman said.

"How was she?" Liara asked picking up the little blue baby and holding her to her chest.

"A perfect angel" The woman said. Making Anima what to punch her even more.

Liara smiled and kissed the infant on the head before sitting her back in her crib. "Thank you for watching her, here I want you to have this." She said holding out a $1000 dollar credit chit.

"No, I can't take that. The organization pays me very well." The woman said.

"Please, for me. It is nice knowing we have someone we can call to watch her if we need to." Liara said placing the credit chit in the woman's hand. "I won't take no for an answer." She said closing the woman's hand around the chit.

"Very well, thank you. I am sure you and your husband want to unpack and relax, I should be going." The woman said walking over to the door.

"Yes, thank you again Ms. Winters." Liara said as the two left the room.

Anima suddenly woke from her trance she was laying on the floor some blood had trickled from her nose. Sarha kneeling next to her with a worried look on her face, Javik sitting in a chair holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Sarha asked helping Anima to sit up.

"Yeah, minor pounding, I saw… he's right." Anima said looking at Javik.

"I do not lie, Asari. Now we need to get you someplace safe. The other gangs will try to kill you on site. Do you have any allies on this station?" Javik asked getting to his feet.

"Brey, at Afterlife." Anima said slowly standing with Sarha's help.

"Then let's go, and try to keep up." Javik said pulling his pistol from his hip and leading them out of the ship and into the docking bay.

"This way" Anima pointed. "Aria showed me where the secret passages are, and how to get to Afterlife without anyone knowing." She said unlocking a sliding panel that revealed a tunnel.

Javik nodded and Anima took point leading them down a long narrow path that snaked through the bowels of the Omega. "Up here" Anima said pointing to a ladder. "This will take us up to Aria's… the private office in Afterlife." With that said she began to climb up the twenty meter ladder. Once inside the dark office the sounds of gunfire and yelling was coming from the front of the club. Omega had descended into an all-out Civil War with each gang fighting for control of the crown jewel of Omega, Afterlife. Once everyone was in the office Anima closed the hatch with her Omni-Tool, no one needed to know about the hatch anyway.

"Lights" Anima said and the office's lights turned on.

Anima sat down behind Aria's desk and waited. It turned out to only take Bray two minutes to come bursting in with his shotgun drawn. "What the hell?" He said all four eyes blinking together. "We heard you died with Aria." He finally said tilting his head slightly to show respect a custom common with Batarians.

"Well the news of my demise has been greatly exaggerated, what is the current status?" Anima said though it sounded more like Aria then her.

"Most of the crew are still here some left, the Blood Pack and Blue Suns are making a power play. The Talons seem content with the Red Sand business for now, and the Eclipse have been hitting our supply routes." Bray informed his new boss.

"Very well, we are opening tonight so I suggest you take care of whoever is shooting up my club. Also set up meetings with the rival gangs. I want to see them all tonight, they will be my guests of honor." Anima said a faint smile flashing across her face.

"I uh, don't think…" But before Brey could finish Anima raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I'll set it up, and we'll be up and running in a few hours." He finished, he wasn't sure how to read Anima. "Aria has taught you well" he thinks to himself before leaving as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima sitting on Aria's couch Sarha at her side. Anima is wearing a form fitting red dress that stops mid thing and her date was wearing a more conservative dress that drops to her feet, its dark blue color was a contrast to Anima's dress. In the chair to the side sat Javik in his armor having refused to take it off in case of trouble. Anima doubted he would really need armor if there was trouble but after twenty minutes of arguing with the Prothean she simply dropped the request. She had bigger problems after all, four separate meetings with the local Omega gangs to inform them that nothing has changed and that she was now in control. First up was the Talons and though they had a rocky past with Aria, Sarha had become a respected person among their ranks. This lead Anima to think they would be the easiest to deal with, also they were the only ones not actively attacking her people.

"The Talon leader is here to see you." Bray said walking up to the couch.

Anima simply nodded, the club was quite still a few hours from opening, and Anima didn't want the unpleasantness spilling into the club if it occurred. Something she and Aria would always disagree about. "It lets the people know who is in charge." Aria would always tell Anima. "They already know." Anima would always counter with, and Aria would smile and laugh. The leader of the Talons slowly made his way through the empty club and Anima watched and studied his every move. He was a Turian of course he wore black face paint a very uncommon color for his race, his armor was of course red and he had no side arm. "No one gets into Afterlife with a weapon unless I say so." She thought, though Anima was sure he had snuck a knife in. After all her guards were good but not great and Anima accepted that fact and moved past it. The Turian was direct and purposeful in his motions and reached the stairs leading up to Anima's new perch in no time. A few seconds later he was standing in front of Anima and her crew.

"What do you want Asari? I have no time for this." The Turian barked at Anima.

Anima didn't take the bait, instead she simply motioned to a chair and the Turian sat down. "I am meeting all the gang leaders today." Anima finally said.

"For what?" The Turian said back abruptly.

"First, what is your name?" Anima asked him.

"Tyverious" he said finally sitting back in the chair.

"Well, I have heard great things about your leadership." Anima lied she didn't know anything about this Turian other then they weren't attacking her or Afterlife. "Perhaps we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement." She said calmly.

Tyverious folded his three fingered hands together and sat forward pondering Anima's last statement. "How so?" He finally answered.

Anima smiled "You keep doing what is that you are doing, don't involve me or my people, and I will drop Aria's fee from fifteen percent of your total profit of Red Sand traffic to just five percent." She finished by taking a drink of blue Asari wine.

Tyverious laughed at the notion "Why would we pay you anything? You are not Aria, you are merely her pet!" He said standing up to leave.

"Think about your next choice very carefully Tyverious. I am offering to be your friend, you don't want me as an enemy. Aria may be in the sprite world but doesn't mean her money, army, and myself are." Anima said sitting her glass of wine down on a small table.

Tyverious looked at Anima, he studied her with his avian eyes before deciding she wasn't bluffing. "Two percent" he finally countered.

"Done, it's always a pleasure doing business with the Talons" She said picking her glass of wine and taking a long drink before setting it down. "Now feel free you stay in the club if you like everything is on the house for you and your men tonight." Anima said. Just as Tyverious was about to leave Anima said one more thing "Oh and don't double cross me, you'll find I am less inclined to forgive then my teacher was, now go and have a great time." With that Anima took another sip of her drink and Tyverious made his exit deciding not to stay and party on Anima's dime.

"Was that necessary Asari?" Javik asked with his usual distain.

"Was what necessary Javik?" Anima asked him.

"Why make them partners when you can destroy them outright?" He said.

"Never kill what you can use Javik, Aria thought me that. The Talons will now think that they got one over on the new boss, fact is I never wanted any of their drug money they just needed to know I was willing to take it." Anima said with a devilish smile.

"Then this Aria has taught you well." Javik said turning his attention back to the front door.

"One down, three to go." Sarha said leaning in and kissing Anima on the cheek.

Aboard the Bastogne Delta was in the gym lifting some weights when Seryna can in and sat down next to him on an empty weight bench.

"You're getting old." She playfully said mocking Delta. "I can see some gray hairs."

"Well we all can't be sex goddesses who never age past forty for a thousand years. Besides I didn't hear any complaints last night." Delta said lifting the weights and setting them on the bar before sitting up.

"Well you have always been good at some things, but don't let it go to your head." She countered, and leaned over and kissed Delta.

"We're at Eden Prime aren't we?" Delta asked his wife.

"Yes, are you okay?" Seryna asked in concerned voice.

"I'm fine, it was a long time ago." Delta said using a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. He wasn't fine however, he vowed never to step foot on Eden Prime again but orders were orders and he was going to follow them. He couldn't help as his thoughts drifted back to an event that happened before the Reapers hell before he was N7 that was classified top secret by the Alliance. The reasons, Delta could only guess it would make someone high up look foolish. "Gavin Jacks" a voice said inside his head. It had been a long time since that name entered his brain and Delta had hoped to never hear it again. Yet here he was on Eden Prime where the whole bloody thing went down.

At the Cerberus base Shepard was looking over a data pad and getting more and more upset as time went on. It felt like he was a prisoner and not a guest and the more he thought about it the more it upset him. His pacing was interrupted by Miranda walking into the room.

"Good morning Shepard, I brought you…"

"I've had enough of breakfast in bed!" Shepard said not letting Miranda finish her sentence. "Am I a prisoner here? Why is my door locked at night? Where is my daughter?" Shepard was firing off questions in rapid order.

Miranda set the tray of food down and walked over to Shepard. "I know this doesn't make sense right now, but I promise it will very soon." She said trying to deflate the argument before it got any worse. "Please trust me, I didn't save your life twice to lock you away forever. We just have to be sure you are ready." A slight lie at the end but it sounded good Miranda thought. "Please have something to eat, then I will show you the facility and you will see you are not a captive." She finished by placing her right hand gently on his side.

"I'm sorry." Shepard said taking Miranda's hands into his own. "You are the last person I should be snapping at." He said lowering his head slightly.

Miranda placed her two hands on his face and kissed him deeply on the lips. Shepard responded by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to his body. However before things could go any further Xen walked into the room.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. She no longer needed the mask around Shepard using one of the many Geth under her control she was nearly able to go anywhere in the galaxy without the mask. Though she kind of liked the idea of people not being able to see her face.

Shepard and Miranda both pulled away and blushed slightly Miranda more so then Shepard.

"Ms. Lawson I didn't know you were a cradle robber." Xen exclaimed with a laugh.

"Cut the bloody act, what do you want Xen?" Miranda's embarrassment being replaced with anger.

"Calm down, you and lover boy can go back to whatever you want once I get my data." Xen said pulling out a hypodermic needle and walking over to Shepard. Shepard held out his right arm and Xen plunged the needle into a vein withdrawing some blood before removing the needle. "There was that so hard? Also Miranda make sure he visits Mr. Alenko today I am sure they have a lot of catching up to do." With that Xen walks to the door and leaves the room.

Shepard looked at Miranda with a look of surprise and slight anger "That better be a different Alenko she is talking about." He said.

"Cerberus kidnapped Kaidan seconds before the bomb detonated on Virmire, he was integrated by Cerberus then put in cryo for the last twenty or so years." Miranda said a little ashamed.

"You knew about this?" Shepard asked.

"As did Jacob, but we were under orders not to tell you, the Illusive Man said that Kaidan had died and telling you would jeopardize the Collector mission." Miranda said sitting down on the bed.

"What about after that? You didn't think I would have liked to know that I didn't kill my best friend by leaving him to die? You didn't think that closure would have helped me?" Shepard could feel his anger building but this time he didn't care.

"After you went back to the Alliance I went into hiding remember, then the Reapers hit and you were back with Liara. I was angry with you for leaving me for her, I…" Her words trailed off.

"You left me, you didn't want to come along, what was I supposed to think? You knew I was with Liara before the Normandy was destroyed, you knew she was back aboard. If you cared about me you should have said something, done something." Shepard said sitting next to Miranda on the bed.

"I had Oriana to worry about and you had bigger problems then a girlfriend. So I pushed you away to save myself the pain, and in the end it cost me more pain then I care to bloody admit." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Shepard reached up and wiped the tear from her face "it's in the past all of it, now if you don't mind I would like to see Kaidan." With that he softly kissed Miranda's cheek, and Miranda knew he would never forgive her.

On Omega Anima had successfully negotiated with three of the four rival gangs which left only the Blood Pack. She was in no mood to negotiate with the gang that just tried to kill her three days ago. When she singled to Brey to let the last leader in she had expected a Krogan but instead of a large lumbering lizard she was surprised to see a beautiful human woman in a red evening gown. The dress had an open back and the blond haired woman slowly made her way up to Anima's perch.

"What do you want?" The Blood Pack leader asked rudely as she was walking up the stairs.

"You and your gang off Omega within the next two solar days." Anima said looking at the woman in her deep blue eyes.

The woman grinned "that is not going to happen, and you know it. I heard about the deals you gave the other gangs what is mine?" She said sitting down in a chair without being asked to do so.

Anima smiled and stood up she walked over to the rail and looked out at her club. "You are not the type of person one would expect to run a gang like the Blood Pack. Hard to believe a Krogan would listen to a human female. Are you fucking one? Is that how you made your rise to power?" With that she turned back and faced the leader who was taken aback by the question. "Or maybe you are a Biotic and you think just by getting close to me you can kill me and take over Omega? The others got deals because they didn't attack me in the docking bay, the others got deals because they showed some respect when they came into MY HOUSE!" Anima said raising her voice for the first time all day.

"We are not leaving Omega." The woman said standing up, a blue glow forming around her body. "I'll kill you before I let you destroy all I have done here!" She said stepping forward.

Without saying a word Anima hit the woman with a green biotic throw that sends her crashing to the floor below. A large crack which could only be the shattering of the woman's leg bones echoed in the club. She tried to stand but fell down and let out a scream in pain, crawling toward the door her broken legs dragging uselessly behind her so focused on getting away she didn't see Anima walk up behind her. With a shift king to the right leg Anima stopped her progress as she let out a yelp in pain and rolled to her back.

"You ever read about the religion your people had?" Anima said knelling next to the woman.

The woman shook her head back and forth "nnno… no I haven't… please I'll take your deal." She pleaded.

"I am afraid the time on that deal has come and gone. Religion was so big in the early history of humans it started many wars. A few sayings I like such as an eye for an eye, but one seems more relevant to our current situation." Anima said still kneeling next to the woman.

"Please… I have money… I have" she begged.

"Shhh, Shhh, I'm trying to enlighten you on your history. The Christian Bible Daniel chapter five verse twenty seven 'you have been weighed in the balances and found wanting.' Very poetic don't you think considering our current stage of business together? Because I am feeling generous I will let you and your rag tag gang leave Omega you now have one hour. If my guards see any blood pack member they will kill them on site, is that clear?" Anima said before standing up.

"Yyyees" The woman said.

"Now get out of my club you now have fifty nine minutes to be off my station." Anima said turning away.

"How I can't walk?" The woman said.

"Then you better hurry." With that Anima walked over to the bar and ordered a drink "Bray we are open for business, toss this garbage out the front door when you unlock the doors." She said before drinking the liquid from the shot glass as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in to show Kaidan sitting at a small desk, an old looking book lay open as he studied the words intently. "Still reading from books I see LT." Shepard said behind him which startled Kaidan slightly before he spun around.

His eyes lit up "Commander Shepard as I live and breathe." He said standing up and saluting his old friend.

Shepard snapped off a salute before rushing in and shaking Kaidan's hand "Oh it's Admiral now, but who's counting. Cerberus has promoted you as well Captain." Shepard said tossing Kaidan a credit chit. "Two million credits in back pay, all yours. You can finally have a life away from fighting or…" Shepard tailed of his words raising an eyebrow.

"Or can I fight alongside you again?" Kaidan asked with a smile.

"Whichever you chose the money is still yours it is the least Cerberus could do." Shepard said sitting down in a chair on the far side of the room.

"Yeah, but if they hadn't grabbed me I would be dead." Kaidan said sitting down in the chair at his desk but spinning it first to face Shepard.

"The Ledan have to be stopped, they nearly killed off the entire human race with their damn virus. The Alliance is doing nothing as usual and we have reports they are massing to invade first Ilos, then the Sol Relay, then Earth. Then they will spread across the Galaxy like a plague killing all who stand in their way enslaving those who do not. I'll be putting a team together, the first order of business is to get a cure for the virus they unleashed." Shepard said in a business tone, the jovial nature now completely gone from his voice.

"How can we get a cure?" Kaidan said.

"It would require us going to Krios in the Williams galaxy. A small team should have no problem best we can tell that planet is their military HQ and a where a small science facility where the virus was made is located." He continued "the science facility is a soft target it should be a straight forward mission." He finished then stood up "I understand if you turn this one down." He added stepping toward the door.

"Not on your life Shepard, I with you one hundred percent." Kaidan said still sitting in the chair.

Shepard smiled and nodded "Good then, get some rest we go recruiting in the morning." With that he left the room and Kaidan returned to his book.

On Omega, Anima is finally waking up in her bed. Sarha lay by her side, they had way too much to drink and Anima was certain she gave Bray a pay raise but the night was blur. "The brain is a blackboard, and booze was the eraser" an old war vet once told her when she was just a child. She didn't understand it then but Goddess it sure made sense now. Her head throbbed, she slowly sat up and placed her feet on the cool floor. She got out of bed slowly so not to wake Sarha and made her way into the bathroom. Her belly gave a lurch and she burped up a sour tasting liquid of Asari whisky and whatever food she had eaten in her inebriated state. She swallowed causing the noxious liquid to return to her stomach and it burned going back down. She was hung over, her head was bursting, her gut was filled with whatever cheap food she had eaten last night to tamp down the booze but… she was still drunk. Trying to remember the night she checked her credit chit "damn, no way had I spent 20,000 credits on booze" she thought. The night was still a blur of booze and sex but pieces began to trickle back into her mind.

"No more drinking, no more booze. I swear it." She said to herself for the hundredth time or was it the thousandth? She couldn't remember. She finally turned on the lights which caused her bloodshot eyes to wince in pain as they protested against this new onslaught on them. Finally after a moment they adjusted to the light though they continued to throb. Splashing some water on her face Anima left the bathroom the lights turning off automatically behind her. Walking into the living room she sat down on a large couch and places her head in her hands as she does something catches her eyes. A clear bag of a fine red powder "What the fuck is Red Sand doing in here?" She thinks though the memories were slowly coming back to her. Yes it was slowly coming back, being an Asari the Red Sand didn't do much for her but Sarha had heard it gave non-biotics a short bust of biotic ability although very weak ability. "Explains the high cost of last night." Anima though picking up the bag and walking over to the sink in the kitchen. Turning on the water, she then dumped the contents down the sink and watched it turn the water pink before swirling down the drain. After that was finished Anima turned on the coffee pot and started on making coffee.

Sarha slowly opened her eyes her head was spinning her world slowly came into focus. She reached for Anima but found the bed empty. Anima never woke before her but then again she had never done Red Sand before either so it was a morning of firsts. Slowly she untwined herself from the blanket and got out of bed. Naked as the day she was born she shivered slightly in the cool air of the apartment bedroom. She quickly walked over to the closet and put on a silk robe before leaving in search of Anima. Walking down the hallway she could smell the coffee, but she didn't think she could drink anything right now other than water. Then something made her think of the Red Sand how good she felt the wave of euphoria that washed over her. The warm waves took all the worry away the bitter taste from the sand still in her mouth. The warm waves led to a feeling of static electricity washing over her. She remembered giggling as she moved a book into the air with just her mind. Then there was the sex "my god was that great" she thought. It was always mind blowing but last night it was amazing. Suddenly she wanted another hit, "just enough to dull this headache" she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen seeing Anima standing naked drinking a cup of black coffee.

"Sleep okay?" Anima asked.

"Aren't you cold?" Sarha asked her in response.

"Byproduct of drinking all night is running a little warm. We should probably talk about last night." Anima said taking a sip of coffee.

"About the fact that we finally joined consciousness? Or did you have something else in mind?" Sarha asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"About the Red Sand." Anima said bluntly.

"What about it? I just wanted to do something stupid for once." Sarha said knowing it was stupid but shit when did she ever do anything stupid? If Anima can drink herself into oblivion why couldn't she try a just as legal drug on Omega not that anything on Omega was illegal.

"I've seen people lose everything for that crap. It was a big problem on Earth as I was growing up. It always starts with I just want to try it. I was drunk enough to go along with it." She said sitting down at the table next to Sarha.

"Okay, I get it you don't want me taking it no problem." Sarha said placing her hand on Anima's.

Anima smiled yet she wasn't convinced completely but decides to let the subject drop. "We've had sex before you know." Anima said.

"Did you forget? We have never linked consciousness before." Sarha said.

Anima felt her heart in her throat "Goddess please tell me I didn't do what I think I might have." She thinks. Being drunk Anima could have easily messed up and got herself pregnant. She didn't think she was old enough yet but seeing how her Mother of the year never really taught her anything she really had no idea. "Well this will make for an awkward call to Seryna." She continued to think. "Well I am glad you enjoyed last night as much as I did." Anima finally said. A few beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

On Eden Prime Delta sat next to the future Prime Minister sharping his sword "so you finished with that speech you have been working on yet?" Delta asks not looking away from his sword.

"Not yet, but as they say the pen is mightier than the sword." Richard Kelly said with a smile.

"I can prove that false if you like Prime Minster." Delta said back with a chuckle.

"I am very sure you can, have you heard from my Asari bodyguard?" Kelly asks.

"Got a thing for her sir?" Delta said smiling.

"Very cute Captain, she never lets me out of her sight. The Asari claim she isn't with them so what am I to think?" Kelly replies.

"I am sure once you are sworn in the Alliance will put an end to it if you want them to." Delta says carefully sliding the sword back into its sheath. "However I got a feeling you are sweet on her." He said standing up.

"I get the feeling you don't like it here on Eden Prime Captain." Kelly said standing up with him.

"I don't." Delta said coldly.

"Care to share?" Kelly said not letting the issue go.

"I was trained on this planet, by a sadistic son of a bitch who enjoyed killing recruits." Delta said as his eyes lost focus and just stared out at the horizon of Eden Prime. "Gavin Jacks, an Alliance black ops leader, 201st Regiment. He turned out to be a Cerberus mole, if someone had talent he was to recruit them. If they said no… well we had a lot of 'training accidents'. He tried to recruit me but I was quicker on the draw, shot him across the right cheek. Finished the job later on Earth during the Reaper invasion." Delta said finally blinking.

"I never heard of the 201st Regiment." Kelly said.

"No you wouldn't, it was black ops, very black ops. Unless you had the highest clearance and now I am sure those records conveniently were lost." Delta said turning to the Prime Minster. "It was a long time ago I was young and foolish after Jacks ran off I was put in charge got three of my team members killed." Delta said.

"What happened?" Kelly asked with concern in his voice.

"Got bloody cocky, ignored Alliance Intel, was just my time to lose take your pick? We were tasked to check out a planet named Epsilon. There were rumors of Yahg on the planet which had the Alliance Brass chomping at the bit. They wanted to capture one to see if they could be trained as soldiers or at least so we could learn about their weaknesses in case we had to fight some." He said taking a knee and looking at the falling sun. "Well I didn't buy it, let the men get soft. We landed the shuttle went on a patrol didn't take armor we thought we were invincible. Turns out we weren't, and now I have the scars to prove it, I barely made it back my team wasn't as lucky." Delta said quickly wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kelly said resting his hand on Delta's shoulder.

"Few people did, it was a huge failure I was sent to help train N7 cadets and it's the reason I am still a Captain. Anyway we better get you back to your room it's getting dark." Delta said standing up. Kelly nods and Delta looks over his should thinking he saw something but shrugged it off walking behind Kelly.

As the two men disappeared Agent Sapphire emerged from one of the shadows and turned on her Omni tool. A ping sounds moments later and a voice comes over her radio.

"Report" the voice was female but nothing else was discernable.

"The Prime Minster doesn't need me anymore, can I be reassigned?" Sapphire said holding two fingers to her right temple.

"Negative, get comfortable you are in this for the long haul" the female voice said.

"But…" Sapphire protested.

"Your new cover will be to get him to fall for you, tell him your name and back story." The female voice interrupted.

"With a human?! And a male one at that? Also you really want me to use my real name?" Sapphire said in protest.

"Make something up, think on your feet for once. I want you close to him very close, you'll be well paid… Shadow Broker out!" With that the connection was terminated.

Sapphire shook her head but she wasn't about to defy her boss those who did had a habit of disappearing. "Fine so be it, guess I'll be the future Misses Kelly." Though the thought of being with a human male wasn't ideal at least he wasn't a Turian. She takes a look at the skyline as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima sitting in her office in Afterlife reading reports. All morning it seemed, one after another reports about liquor sales, gang activities, and relay usage. Setting the last data pad down Anima rubs her temples wishing the headache would go away. She had been hung over before but this was far worse. "Had I tried that Red Sand?" She thought, but she already knew the answer was no and even if she had all it would do is mimic a strong drink. Anima looked at her Omni tool and connected to Bray. A few seconds past before Bray answered.

"What can I do for you?" Bray asked over the radio.

"Bray I need the reports from last night, I don't see them. Also get me the doctor when you get a moment." Anima said.

"Doctor? Are you okay? Have you been attacked?" Bray asked in rapid order.

"Bray if I had been attacked or seriously hurt do you think I would want to look at reports first? I just have a damn headache." Anima said rapidly losing what little patients she had.

"Yes, of course, sorry." Bray said apolitically

"No need to be sorry, just please bring me what I ask. Also before I let you go I you to connect me to the SSV Bastogne. An Asari by the name of Seryna is on board I need to speak with her." Anima said feeling a little bad for snapping at Bray but the damn headache.

"At once." Bray said.

"Thank you Bray, I'll need all those things quickly." With that Anima disconnected the call.

Leaning back in her chair closing her eyes hoping the pain would subside but no relief comes. Suddenly a ping lets Anima know either the doctor or Seryna was on the line waiting. Anima hoped it was the doctor. Opening her eyes and turning on the vidcom she was disappointed.

"Anima, how are you?" Seryna asked full of excitement to see an old friend.

"Been better, how is Delta and the gang?" Anima asked trying to stall.

"They are fine, but that isn't the reason you called me so stop stalling and get on with it." Seryna said.

"Sorry, I got a killer headache knocking me off my game I guess, sorry." Anima admitted, she could never fool Seryna. "Can't bullshit a bull shitter" she once said to Anima. That thought brought a smile to Anima's face.

"Headache? Like before?" Seryna said concern in her voice.

"No, likely a hangover. I need to ask some… well… embarrassing questions about Asari." Anima finally broke down and said.

"Of course what do you need to know?" Seryna responded the mother in her voice was undeniable.

"I may have linked consciousness with Sarha, and I am hoping I didn't… well you know… Make the next generation of Shepards." Anima said feeling the skin on her face blush and she was thankful this was a voice only call.

"Oh, well that would explain the headache, I take it this is the first time?" Seryna said a slight giggle at the end.

"Well yes, I don't even know how to do it sober." Anima said even more embarrassed now.

"Goddess, did you mother teach you nothing?" Seryna responded a little annoyed now.

"Only to hate her." Anima said in a cold voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, I've dealt with it." Anima cut her off.

"Right." Seryna said not believing her for a moment. Some Asari still believed that once their daughters were of age that they should be cut off, forced to find their own path. Seryna never bought that crap, "children always need their mother no matter the age." She once told a Matriarch too much ridicule. "Turns out I was right again" she thought. "Okay, well short answer no you can't be carrying a child that is a conscious decision, also you would be puking your guts out right now. The longer answer well the headache will go away once you get some rest call it a reminder from nature that you are still too young for such adventures. Anima I know you were raised on Earth, with human values but you aren't a human. You need to slow down, the drinking isn't helping." Seryna said feeling horrible about the last part of her sentence but it needed to be said.

"I'll likely die long before even you, so I'm not going to act like I'm a school girl. Besides your daughters are the same age." Anima said.

"Yes and they are doing what twenty year old Asari do, dance, strip, and run around the galaxy. None of that involves joining a military, meeting your bond mate, drinking till you black out, and least of all trying to get pregnant!" This time Seryna was in full mother mode.

"I wasn't trying to get…"

"Save it, you might not consciously want to, but you can't just link without wanting to… What I mean is if you simply linked you would have had a headache well not much of one, you tried to randomize Sarha's DNA which is much harder on your system and impossible to do before the age one hundred considering your… unique DNA make up it might be sooner or later who knows. One thing is for sure it is not twenty two!" Seryna emphasizing the last three words to drive her point home.

"Okay, I get your point… So how do I control it so I don't end up a mother?" Anima asked.

"For starters don't get so drunk you don't know what you are doing. Failing that you will know when you link there is a point where you will feel a dull ach in your head. As you randomize more DNA it will become rather pleasurable until well you know what happens. Some Asari control it by showing a show in their partner's mind it can be anything. Some just ride it out but if you are stealing DNA best not to well you know." Seryna said sounding embarrassed.

"Who would steal DNA?" Anima said.

"Well it isn't stealing it more like copying and randomizing it. Sometimes an Asari simply wants a child or a friend turned her down and she wanted to remember them. Plenty do it the donor is none the wiser and all parties move on." Seryna says laughing a little at the end.

"Okay, well message received. No babies for this girl not anytime soon anyway. Is there anything I can do about this headache?" Anima asks rubbing her temple again.

"Rest, rest, and some more rest, have a doctor give you something to knock you out for a few hours. Lay off the booze for a few days and for goddess sake talk to Sarha about this." Seryna back in mother mode now.

"Will do mom." Anima said playfully but with a smile.

"Don't you forget it, I'll take the job if you let me. Might even get you and Delta to bury the ax is it?" Seryna said.

"Hatchet, it's bury the hatchet, and let him know I'm not mad at him anymore. He was doing what was best for the crew. I'm going to get some sleep, thanks for being the calm in the storm." Anima said a tear forming in her eyes, she missed the crew of the Bastogne, she missed Delta, and she missed Seryna.

"Don't be sad, with every end there is a beginning. Remember you can always call me anytime you need me. Goodbye dear." Seryna said.

"Goodbye." With that Anima ended the call "never bullshit a bull shitter" She said out loud with a smile. Pushing a button on her Omni tool Bray came on over the radio "Bray cancel the doctor and the data pads get me a sleeping pill I am taking the day off." She said before turning off the Omni tool and closing her eyes again.

Aboard a small shuttle Shepard is napping while Miranda and Kaidan look over the sprawling map that lays out Omega. "I don't think this is a good idea" Kaidan said in his low voice. Kaidan was no nonsense and he knew Anima thought her father was dead.

"It's not our call, he has a right to see his daughter." Miranda responded still looking at the halo of Omega. "Besides we need to me Erlik, she comes highly recommended if Alliance files are to be believed." Miranda pointed out.

"I'm never that asleep that you guys can question my orders." Shepard said opening his eyes and smiling.

"Sorry Shep, it's just a big risk. She just buried you, we don't even know what she will do." Kaidan said looking at the floor.

"Kaidan she isn't going to kill me if that is what you mean, besides I haven't been to Afterlife in years it should be fun… Always did have a thing for Asari." Shepard said closing his eyes "Now please let me get some sleep… worry in silence if you must." With that the conversation was ended.

Sarha was walking down a random road on Omega, she was looking for the dealer that sold Anima the Red Sand yet she didn't really know why. Everything in her mind said to go home kiss her lover and have dinner yet she was still in the slums of a Talon controlled area of Omega. Before she could go any further a ping came across her Omni tool. "What is it Bray? I am busy." She said in a dismissive fashion.

"Sorry to bother you, but Anima is sleeping and we are getting an odd request to dock." Bray said knowing Sarha was second in command.

"So let them dock, unless they are Asari military I don't think we pissed anyone else off just yet." Sarha was cold and ruthless and she knew it, but she wanted to be back on the hunt for what she wanted… no what she needed.

"Understood, sorry to bother you… Oh Anima wanted to have dinner tonight at Arzak, should I RSVP for two or one?" Bray said trying to bring Sarha back.

"Two Bray, make it eight and let me know when she wakes up." Sarha said feeling a little ashamed.

"Understood ma'am, Bray out" with that Bray ended the transmission. He looked at the Turian manning Omega's outer defenses and shook his head. "Let them dock" he said before turning and leaving the room.

The shuttle softly docked with one of Omega's docking bays. Shepard stood up his Armor back and red with an N7 on his left chest just like he wore during the wars. Kaidan was in a deep blue armor just as effective as the N7 model, Miranda was never much for bulky armor she was wearing a form fitting combat suit. All three steeped off the shuttle and were greeted by the usual Omega welcoming crew. Gangs, hustlers, thieves, and cheats. At the end of the long line of the galaxy's worse stood Bray and two human guards.

"Welcome to Omega I…" Before Bray can finish he notices Shepard and blinks all four eyes.

"Good to see you old friend, I was hoping to speak with my daughter." Shepard said extending his right hand.

Bray still speechless he shakes Shepard's hand. "We heard you died." He finally says after releasing Shepard's hand.

"I got better." Shepard replied with a smile. "So can I see Anima?" He asked again his smile fading.

"Of course, she is asleep at the moment but I can set you up in her private booth while you wait if you like." Bray said.

"That will do nicely, just let her know she has some VIPs don't tell her it is me." Shepard said and Bray nodded to one side as a sign of respect.

The apartment was black and quiet Anima was laying asleep on her bed a peaceful slow and soft breathing is the only sound. Sarha walked into the apartment quietly so not to wake Anima, she would have to soon enough but not before she hid her recent purchase a small clear bag filled with a red powder. Looking around she sees a place where Anima would never look or use the oven on the apartment's stove. Before placing the bag away she opens it and takes a small pinch and snorts it quickly. Closing the bag she placed it carefully inside her hiding place. Feeling the wave of euphoria was over her she made her way into the bedroom. She leaned in and softly kissed Anima on the cheek. "Sweetie, they need you down stairs." Sarha said with her soft voice. Anima slowly opened her eyes and kissed Sarha on the lips.

"How long have I been out?" Anima asked sitting up happy to know her headache was now gone.

"Five hours." Sarha said walking over and turning the lights on low so not to blind her lover. "I see you still like sleeping in the nude." Sarha said jokingly as she tosses Anima her robe.

"Well I know you like the show." Anima flashed a devilish smile as she put on her robe.

"What if it had been Bray that woke you up?" Sarha said sitting down she can feel the effects of the Red Sand taking hold and she didn't want Anima to notice.

"If he woke me up with a kiss I would blind him one eye at a time. I'm going to take a quick shower, then we will go and see what is so urgent I need to be there for." Anima said walking into the bathroom.

With that Sarha relaxed in the chair and finally let the sand take her away for a short time anyway.

In Amina's private booth Shepard sat back on the sofa and watched the Asari dancers go through their routine. It was early but Afterlife never closed so there were still customers at the bar and a few at the many stages.

"Enjoying the show John?" Miranda asked with and eyebrow lifted.

"Unless you want to give me a private dance Miranda." Shepard replied smiling.

"Perhaps later." Miranda said smiling.

Kaidan shook his head and smiled "here she comes boss." He said standing up as if to ready for a fight.

"Relax Kaidan, she isn't going to kill me. Miranda on the other hand…" Shepard said with a slight laugh.

"Damn it Bray VIP doesn't tell me shit!" Anima yells loud enough that she could be heard over the music.

"I see Aria rubbed off on her." Miranda said now a little more uncomfortable.

Before Bray could respond Anima walked up to her booth only seeing Miranda at first. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here!" She said flaring her biotics as she does a low green energy field washed over her.

"She's with me." Shepard said just behind Anima.

Anima spun to see a much younger version of her father standing in front of her, that was before everything went black and she collapsed to the floor as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on a small city in upstate New York. The snow is gently falling as winter has taken hold of the area. Most of the buildings are burnt down or destroyed by the roving gangs in the area, the Alliance has long since pulled out leaving the people to fend for themselves and like every disaster the strong survive and the weak suffer. A young teenage girl no older than sixteen walks down the frozen street in a city once called Utica. It wasn't a big city never fully reaching its potential, but it was at one point home to nearly two hundred thousand. Her clothes were dirty but the M-12 Locust she had slung around her shoulder was as clean as the day it rolled off the assembly line. The Kassa Fabrications Model 12 Locust was a compact submachine gun developed for the Alliance but now favored by gang enforcers and hit men. It was no wonder as it featured a complex recoil-reducing mechanism and high-grade auto-targeting software. However she acquired this weapon it was clear that she knew how special it was.

"Hey you!" Someone yelled out behind her.

The girl spun to see four large men walking toward her, they didn't appear to have weapons but she knew that didn't matter. "Biotics" she thought putting a hand on her weapon.

The men saw this and stopped "whoa there kid we ain't gonna hurt ya." Only we sounded like wes as their New York accent colored the words.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back. "I'm not afraid to use this!" She shouted raising the Locust and pointing at what looked like the leader.

"Okay, look we aren't from around here, just looking for a place to get some rest." The man in the front said putting his hands behind his back singling the two behind him to get ready. One man in the back smiled a bit focusing on the girl. They continued to walk toward her "listen hows about you put that thing down before someone gets hurt." The leader said again taking a step toward her.

Before he could take another she fired her weapon six quick bursts all aimed at the leader. However her fears that they were biotics came true. One of the men from behind shielded them with a barrier as the other hit her with a stasis field freezing her in place. The rounds all bounced harmlessly off the barrier before the man lowered it and the leader walked up to the girl. "Yes, you will do nicely. Say goodbye to this place you little bitch it will be the last time you step foot on Earth again." He said an evil grin on his face, and with that he punched her squarely in the jaw knocking her out cold.

She woke up in a small cargo hold on a ship that she didn't recognize. "How long have I been out?" She wondered, her face hurt and her hands were bound behind her. The room was dark but had some light, she could tell she was alone minus a few boxes the rope they used to tie her was old and frayed it was likely they under estimated her. "All men do" she thought as she started to struggle slowly working back and forth until the rope started to loosen. She heard the three men talking but one voice was getting closer she stopped moving and slumped over as the door opened and a man looked in on her.

"Yeah the bitch is still out, by the time she wakes up she will be on the Batarian's home world and we will be long gone." He said shutting the door.

She slowly opened her eyes, she had never left Utica let alone Earth. She had dreamed of joining the Alliance but her grades were never that good and she wasn't a biotic so those dreams faded as age and responsibilities took over. She once again struggled against the rope finally freeing her right hand which she instinctively brought to her swollen face checking the damage. It didn't feel broken but she would have a bruise that was for sure. She pulled her other arm around and finished freeing herself. She looked around for some sort of weapon then she spotted the medical kit. Carefully and quietly she pulled it off the wall and opened it, she was in luck it was a military grade kit which meant it had a combat knife in it. Pulling the knife out and inspecting it she closed the kit and set it aside. She knew that if they landed she would be sold into slavery and she had no wish to play that game. She guessed the men were drinking from the slurred words coming from the cabin in the front of the ship. So she waited the drunker they got the better chance she had. She took up a spot behind a box that was behind the door, if someone came in she could strike at them before they knew what hit them. Sitting down she listened to all the pointless discussions drunk men had and she closed her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open she wondered how long she was out, there was no more talking but the engines were running which meant they were still flying. Slowly she stood up and opened the door which of course the drunk idiots didn't lock. She winced as the light hit her eyes, then she saw three grown men all passed out drunk "waiting for the next relay no doubt" she thought stepping into the cabin. Then she saw her Locust on the copilots chair and she looked at it. She knew she had one chance to do this right. She knew two of the men were biotic and was hoping the leader wasn't. First she picked out the guy who hit her with a stasis field and slowly walked toward him, if she was lucky the other guy couldn't do the same thing if not well hopefully she wasn't to be a sex slave. Pressing the blade against the man's throat she pushed down as hard as she could pulling it across the man's skin. In an instant blood flowed from the gaping wound and the man tried to scream out but his vocal cords were severed, and he quickly lost consciousness. "One down" she thought making her way to the next biotic, he was somewhat sitting up so she couldn't slit his throat. This time she got behind the man and grabbed his forehead quickly thrusting the knife into the base of his skull he began to have a seizure and fell from the chair with a loud crash.

"What the fuck!" The leader said opening his eyes and seeing his two friends lying dead on the floor. "You little cunt! I don't care how much money we were going to get for you, you're dead!" He screamed standing up and pulling his sidearm from his waist band.

She knew she had one shot at getting her weapon and made a dash for it. The leader fired wildly a mixture of booze and rage preventing him from hitting the target. She leaped forward grabbing her Locust and slapped a thermal clip into it. Loaded weapon in head she squeezed the trigger and the auto targeting system did the rest. All six rounds slammed into the leader's chest turning it to raw hamburger meat. He fell back grasping his chest his eyes wide with shock landing hard in the pool of his friends blood he gasped for air.

"Who, who… the ffffuuuckk are you?" He asked as she stood over him.

"Jane Shepard, and you fucked with the wrong girl." With that she raised the weapon and fired six more shots into his skull.

Her green eyes scanned the ship making sure no one else was left. She was covered in sweat her bright red hair matted down against her wet forehead. She moved quickly once she was convinced she was now alone, up to the pilot's chair. "Please have a VI" she said looking at the lights and gauges she had no idea what they meant.

"VI on." She said hoping it would work.

"Yes how can I help you?" A female voiced VI came over the speakers.

"Ummm, stop ship." She said.

"Understood, do you need emergency assistance?" The VI asked.

She paused and thought "yes I do, but what if you call these dumb fucks friends" Thinking better of it "No, set new course." It worked on a Vid she once watched "Fleet and Flotilla" she thought with a smile. She always wanted to meet a Quarian and Turian.

"Understood, where do you wish to go?" The VI asked her.

"Damn where do I want to go? I've never been out of my hometown and now…" Her mind went blank. Then a news vid popped into her head and before she realized it she said "Omega".

"Understood, estimated time of arrival five hours and forty six minutes." The VI said and the engines fired back up.

Jane sat down her nerves were shot she smelled of sweat and her body felt numb. She had killed before to survive but it didn't make it easier and it was never up close like this. She sank into the chair and closed her eyes.

In Afterlife Anima had finally shaken off the shock of seeing deceased father alive and talking. They had been talking for five hours though it felt like five minutes for Anima. They talked about old times and of course Anima had plenty of questions for Miranda and her father about his resurrection.

"Have you talked to mom?" Anima asked Sarha now sitting by her side.

"No, why would I?" Shepard said in a manner of fact way.

"I figured you would want to see her." Anima said a little confused by his coldness toward his wife of twenty two years.

"The same person who aloud Aria to watch our baby and disowned you, she isn't the Asari I fell in love with anymore." Shepard responded again with a cold tone.

"Okay, so why come here to see me then? If that part of your life is over why aren't you turning your back on me too? I mean isn't that how it is done?" Anima said a hint of anger in her voice.

"I love you, and I would never turn my back on you Anima. Liara was raised very different by a single mother who she later had to watch me kill. Perhaps she turned you away to spare you a similar fate, but I don't know. All I know is I am here now, and I could use your help." Shepard said his tone much warmer now.

Anima looked out at her club which was starting to fill up with the evening crowd. Omega had no sun but it did maintain a sense of day and night. "I wish I could, but I just got back here and if I leave on some crazy mission my rivals will take this over and I doubt I would be able to get it back." She said not looking at her father, she didn't want to see disappointment. After all she was his daughter and she never wanted to disappoint him.

"I understand, I was never a big fan of you being in the Alliance but I supported it then and I support you on this. Just try to be safe and call your old man every now and again." Shepard said with a smile.

"Old? You are as young as me. You have any idea how weird all of this is?" Anima said smiling back at her father.

"Yes I do, and believe me it took some getting used to." Shepard said standing up and turning to leave but before he can Anima jumped up and hugged him so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"I love you Daddy." Anima said not caring that it made her sound like she was a little girl again. Her father was alive and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too, but you're crushing my ribs." Shepard said with a little chuckle.

Anima smiled hugged him for a little bit longer then released him. "Please be safe." She said knowing he couldn't make that promise to her.

"I'll do my best, the same goes for you and try not to become corrupt." Shepard said with a hint of a smile.

"Sarha here will keep me in line." Anima pointing back to her lover.

"Okay, well I got to go meet someone. Remember what I said." With that he hugged her one more time and left the booth followed by Miranda and Kaidan as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Prime Minister Kelly and his new Asari Girlfriend standing on a stage in front of what looks like a sea of humanity with some other races sprinkled in. Delta was also standing on the stage although off to the left and though Eden Prime was considered safe Delta wasn't about to let his guard down now. Once a Salarian in a black cloak stepped onto the stage the crowd erupted in cheers. Walking to the middle of the stage he gestures to Kelly who walks over and raises his right hand in the air.

"In accordance with Citadel law I certify that this election was held in true faith and allegiance of the laws in Council Space. Please repeat after me. I … do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the Alliance and the laws of Council Space." The Salarian said making sure he spoke slowly and clearly.

"I Richard Kelly do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the Alliance and the laws of Council Space." Kelly repeated his voice trembling slighting as the enormity of the event began to sink in.

"Against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion." The Salarian countered the second Kelly finished his sentence.

"Against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion." Kelly responded his voice growing a little clearer and stronger.

"That I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter." Again the Salarian didn't waste any time with the response.

"That I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter." Kelly quickly responded.

"Then by the power given to me under Article one fifty six of Council Law I hereby recognize you as the sole leader and ruler supreme of the Human Race and The Alliance forces. It is my duty to remind you that you have six months from now to send forth a Councilor to represent the humans on the Citadel Council. Of course the acting Council members still must approve your selection. Congratulations Prime Minster Kelly!" With that the Salarian held out his right hand and shook Kelly's hand before stepping off to the side.

Kelly shakes the Salarian's hand he then slowly let his eyes take in the crowd in front of him, human, Asari, Turian, and Salarian. Kelly then moves forward to a solid oak podium and sets his hands on the podium and takes a deep breath.

A fire in his eyes is noticeable, his voice booms across the crowd "It is custom for the new Prime Minster to say a few words to those here, after the Oath of Office is finished. I have chosen to craft this speech after a great leader. A man from the late twentieth century who faced some of the same problems we face today. Instead of the Ledan he stared down Communism and the Iron Curtin. Instead of a self-inflected plague he faced the low morale of a disillusioned people. Our problems are of our own doing and I think we can clean up our mess with the help of our allies." Kelly said to a roar of applause.

Waiting for the cheers to calm he continued his speech. "Parliament Members, Council Members, and Alliance Command, I want our fellow citizens to know how much you did. By your gracious cooperation in the transition process, you have shown a watching galaxy that we are a united and pledged to maintaining a political system which guarantees individual liberty to a greater degree than any other, and I thank you and your people for all your help in maintaining the continuity which is the bulwark of our Republic." Kelly turned and nodded to the many dignitaries sitting or standing behind him.

Taking a breath Kelly continued his speech. "The business of our race goes forward. The Human Race confronted with an economic affliction of great proportions. We suffer from the longest and one of the worst sustained inflations in our history. It distorts our economic decisions, penalizes thrift, and crushes the struggling young and the fixed-income elderly alike. It threatens to shatter the lives of billions of our people." Kelly says to a mostly silent crowd.

"Idle industries have cast workers into unemployment, human misery, and personal indignity. Those who do work are denied a fair return for their labor by a tax system which penalizes successful achievement and keeps us from maintaining full productivity." He continued.

Pausing for a moment before continuing "But great as our tax burden is, it has not kept pace with public spending. For decades we have piled deficit upon deficit, mortgaging our future and our children's future for the temporary convenience of the present. To continue this long trend is to guarantee tremendous social, cultural, political, and economic upheavals. Our spending is now higher than the rebuilding years that occurred shortly after the end of the Reaper War." Kelly said to those in the crowd listening intently.

"The economic ills we suffer have come upon us over several decades. They will not go away in days, weeks, or months, but they will go away. They will go away because we as humans have the capacity now, as we've had in the past, to do whatever needs to be done to preserve our bastion of freedom." Cheers of the crowds cause Kelly to pause.

Waiting for a moment Kelly continued "This time knows no sectional boundaries or ethnic and racial divisions, and it crosses political party lines. It is made up from those who raise our food, patrol our streets, man our mines and factories, teach our children, keep our homes, and heal us when we're sick - professionals, industrialists, shopkeepers, clerks, cabbies, and ship drivers. They are, in short, 'We the people,' this breed called Humanity."

"So, as we begin, let us take inventory. We are a race that has a government - not the other way around. Our government has no power except that granted it by the people. It is time to check and reverse the growth of government, which shows signs of having grown beyond the consent of the governed."

"It is my intention to curb the size and influence of the Alliance establishment and to demand recognition of the distinction between the powers granted to the Alliance Government and those reserved to the Countries or to the people. All of us need to be reminded that the Alliance Government did not create the Countries; the Countries created the Alliance Government." The crowd erupts in cheer again.

Once again pausing until the crowd settled Kelly continued "Now, so there will be no misunderstanding, it's not my intention to do away with government. It is rather to make it work… Work with us, not over us; to stand by our side, not ride on our back. Government can and must provide opportunity, not smother it; foster productivity, not stifle it."

"If we look to the answer as to why for so many years we achieved so much, prospered as no other people in the history of humanity, it was because here in this galaxy we unleashed the energy and individual genius of humanity to a greater extent than has ever been done before. Freedom and the dignity of the individual have been more available and assured here than in any other place. The price for this freedom at times has been high, but we have never been unwilling to pay that price."

"It is time for us to realize that we're too great a race to limit ourselves to small dreams. We're not, as some would have us believe, doomed to an inevitable decline. I do not believe in a fate that will fall on us no matter what we do. I do believe in a fate that will fall on us if we do nothing. So, with all the creative energy at our command, let us begin an era of renewal. Let us renew our determination, our courage, and our strength. And let us renew our faith and our hope in each other."

"We have every right to dream heroic dreams. Those who say that we're in a time when there are not heroes, they just don't know where to look. You can see heroes every day going in and out of factory gates. Others, a handful in number, produce enough food to feed all of us and then the worlds beyond. You meet heroes across a counter, and they're on both sides of that counter. There are entrepreneurs with faith in themselves and faith in an idea who create new jobs, new wealth and opportunity. They're individuals and families whose taxes support the government and whose voluntary gifts support church, charity, culture, art, and education. Their patriotism is quiet, but deep. Their values sustain our way of life and others."

"Now, I have used the words ``they'' and ``their'' in speaking of these heroes. I could say ``you'' and ``your,'' because I'm addressing the heroes of whom I speak - you, the citizens of the human race and our allies. Your dreams, your hopes, your goals are going to be the dreams, the hopes, and the goals of this administration, so help me."

"We shall reflect the compassion that is so much a part of your makeup. How can we love our Planets and Colonies and not love our countrymen and women; and loving them, reach out a hand when they fall, heal them when they're sick, and provide opportunity to make them self-sufficient so they will be equal in fact and not just in theory?"

"Can we solve the problems confronting us? Well, the answer is an unequivocal and emphatic 'yes.' To paraphrase Winston Churchill, I did not take the oath I've just taken with the intention of presiding over the dissolution of the galaxy's strongest economy."

"On the eve of struggle for the independence of the then United States, a man who might have been one of the greatest among the Founding Fathers, Dr. Joseph Warren, president of the Massachusetts Congress, said to his fellow Americans, 'Our country is in danger, but not to be despaired of . . . . On you depend the fortunes of America. You are to decide the important questions upon which rests the happiness and the liberty of millions yet unborn. Act worthy of yourselves.' So let that be our rally call."

"Well, I believe we, the humans of this time, are ready to act worthy of ourselves, ready to do what must be done to ensure happiness and liberty for ourselves, our children, and our children's children. And as we renew ourselves here in our own land, we will be seen as having greater strength throughout the Galaxy. We will again be the exemplar of freedom and a beacon of hope for those who do not now have freedom." The crowd again begins to cheer.

Pausing for a moment then Kelly continued "To those neighbors and allies who share our freedom, we will strengthen our historic ties and assure them of our support and firm commitment. We will match loyalty with loyalty. We will strive for mutually beneficial relations. We will not use our friendship to impose on their sovereignty, for our own sovereignty is not for sale."

"As for the enemies of freedom, those who are potential adversaries, they will be reminded that peace is the highest aspiration of the Human people. We will negotiate for it, sacrifice for it; we will not surrender for it, now or ever."

"Our forbearance should never be misunderstood. Our reluctance for conflict should not be misjudged as a failure of will. When action is required to preserve our security, we will act. We will maintain sufficient strength to prevail if need be, knowing that if we do so we have the best chance of never having to use that strength."

"Above all, we must realize that no arsenal or no weapon in the arsenals of the galaxy is as formidable as the will and moral courage of free people humans and others. It is a weapon our adversaries today do not have. It is a weapon that we do have. Let that be understood by those who practice terrorism and prey upon their neighbors."

"This is the first time in our history that this ceremony has been held, as you've been told, on this West Front of the Capitol here on Eden Prime. Standing here, one faces a magnificent vista, opening up on this city's special beauty and history. At the end of this open mall are those shrines to the giants on whose shoulders we stand."

"Beyond those monuments to heroism, and on the far shore the sloping hills of Alliance National Cemetery, with its row upon row of simple white markers. They add up to only a tiny fraction of the price that has been paid for our freedom."

"Each one of those markers is a monument to the kind of hero I spoke of earlier. Their lives ended in places called London, The Citadel, Eden Prime, Grissom Academy, Terra Nova, Virmire Beach, Frist Contact, and halfway around the galaxy on Omega, Ilos, Krios, the Keystone Reservoir, and in a hundred rice paddies and jungles of a place called Earth."

Under one such marker lies a young woman, Marsha Trep, who left her job in a small town shop in 2183 to join the Alliance with the famed Fifth Fleet. Here, on the Eden Prime, she was killed trying to send a message between battalions under heavy Geth artillery fire."

"We're told that on her body was found a diary. On the flyleaf under the heading, 'My Pledge,' he had written these words: 'Humans must win this war. Therefore I will work, I will save, I will sacrifice, I will endure, I will fight cheerfully and do my utmost, as if the issue of the whole struggle depended on me alone.' On her alone."

"The crisis we are facing today may again require of us the kind of sacrifice that Marsha Trep and so many millions of others were called upon to make. It does requires, our best effort and our willingness to believe in ourselves and to believe in our capacity to perform great deeds, to believe that together we can and will resolve the problems which now confront us."

"And after all, why shouldn't we believe that? We are free." The crowd erupts with cheers and chants of freedom.

A few minutes pass before Kelly can continue "The time for inaction is over, Earth, the Sol system, and the Williams System which have fallen to disease, battles and strife but are in no way lost. I have ordered my Commanders to make the retaking of these places and the defeat of the Ledan their highest priority. In this time of need I will not turn away possible allies because of a checkered past. Which is why I announce today of partnership between Cerberus and the Alliance. I know this will cause pause from the other races but Cerberus isn't the organization they once were. I have received assurances that all hostile actions toward the Council races and the Alliance will stop. So I say to you all we will take our home worlds back we will find a cure for the Red Death and we will defeat the Ledan. We will push them back to their own system and farther if needed if War is their only goal. Our tasks at hand are large but we once defeated the Reapers by working together so let us again foster that grit. Bless you all, and bless the Alliance and Council. Thank you all." With that Kelly steps back and waves a few times as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Sarha is sitting in her bathroom carefully mixing a red substance with some water. She then slowly draws the dark pink concoction into a hypodermic syringe and injects it just under her skin. The friendly return of the warm sensation from the Red Sand brings a smile to her face as she slouches back resting her head against the cool white tile. Anima was at the club so she didn't need to worry about being interrupted, and she giggled as the small biotic ability that the Sand gives to non-biotics made her skin tingle. She waved her hand and a small towel lifts and floats in the air. Giggling again as she let the towel fall to the ground and slowly stood up. She picked up her drugs and needle and exited the bathroom and headed to the bedroom everything feeling slow and surreal, putting her drugs in her hiding place she collapsed on the bed and let the drugs take her into a deep sleep.

Anima sitting at her desk at Afterlife looking over some data pads when her Omni-tool lets her know she has an incoming call. Without looking to see who was calling she opened the comm channel and was surprised to see Bray's face. "I'm busy Bray this better be something you can't handle." She said without looking up from her desk.

"We have a situation at the docks." Bray informed Anima in his usual matter of a fact way.

"Like what?" Anima said now looking at the video feed her Omni-tool was projecting.

"Shepard wants to dock." Bray said.

"He was just here six hours ago Bray, I doubt he has even left the station." Anima informed her second in command.

"That is just it… it isn't your father. It is a Jane Shepard on a human vessel." Bray said.

"You know my family isn't the only ones with the last name of Shepard right?" Anima said dismissively.

"Yes, but the ships course is the concern. It came from Earth." Bray said his voice fading as he said Earth.

"Allow it to dock, but no one gets off or on the shuttle until I have checked it out. Understood?" Anima said finally setting her data pad down and standing up. As she did Javik looked up from his reading.

"What is it Asari?" Javik asked.

"I don't know, watch the club Javik I am going to the docking bay." Anima said as she walked out of the office.

The shuttle slowly docked and armed guards immediately locked its controls, for better or worse the ship was not going anywhere. Bray walked over and turned the comm system on connecting the shuttle and the dock. "Human vessel state your purpose." Bray said hoping that who was even on there when they managed to leave Earth was now dead so they could just jettison the craft into the nearest star. They waited but there was only a faint hiss that came across the speaker. All three guards instinctively moved their heads closer to the speaker trying to make out any noise. The plague had yet to leave Earth but no one believed it would stay there forever. Also the other races had no idea if it only infected humans or if it would infect them as well. The seconds ticked by as the guards so intent on listing didn't notice Anima standing behind them smiling.

"DID I MISS ANYTHING?!" She yelled out causing them to scramble back on guard even lost his footing and fell to the floor.

Bray spun around to see Anima doubled over laughing at the spectacle. "Nothing, perhaps they are all dead." Bray said.

Anima wiped a tear from her eye as she composed herself, she brought up her Omni-tool and scanned the onboard navigation system. "This bird was heading for your old neighborhood Bray, then half way there someone got cold feet and changed the destination." Anima pointed out.

"Well maybe they became ill and wanted to get help." Bray said.

"That would make sense but Omega is out of the way, and we aren't known for our top notch medical facilities." Anima pointed out while grabbing a space rebreather, a device used by many Asari who use their biotics to protect them from the vacuum of space. "Stay here, unlock the door. I'm going to check out the shuttle." Anima said stepping forward toward the docking tube.

"Ma'am with all due…" One guard said but quickly shut up when Bray turned and stared at him will all four eyes as if to say shut up if you know what is good for you. The guard took the hint and unlocked the docking tube doors.

Anima pulled a small side arm from her belt and slowly advanced down the docking tube. Once she reached the shuttle's outer door she lifted her Omni-tool and opened the door. The door released and a hiss of air entered the docking tube as the pressures equalized. Not knowing what to expect Anima slowly and carefully entered the shuttle relying on her Alliance training she began to clear the shuttle. "Lights" she said and the small cargo hold lit up showing a few boxes and some ropes on the floor. "Did they have a prisoner who escaped?" she thought slowly moving toward an old style hinged door. "This ship must be ancient to still have bulk head doors like this." She thought as she lowered her pistol and reached out for the handle and grabbed it. Slowly she turned the doors handle until the lock disengaged, she lowered her right shoulder into the door making a smaller target. Pushing the door open she raised her pistol and saw the three bodies inside the main cabin. "Two killed with a knife, and this poor bastard with a SMG… prison escape seems likely." She thought.

"Bray, it's okay there is no one aboard. Looks like these poor bastards were on a bounty hunt and well the bounty won. They likely programed the ship to come here to through off anyone…" Anima's words tailed off as she noticed the cockpit door was shut. "Damn it, I'm rusty at this shit. That's thirty pushups Shepard for breaking silence." She thought.

"We are on our way in." Bray said.

Inside the cabin Jane slept deeply in fact this was the first time since all hell broke out on Earth that she was fully relaxed and as such didn't hear the ship land or be hailed by the docks. The cockpit was dark with exception of a few lights here and there and the soft hum of the engines soothed her into dream. In fact she would have slept for hours longer but a voice in the other room awoke her.

"Bray, it's okay there is no one aboard. Looks like these poor bastards were on a bounty hunt and well the bounty won. They like programed the ship to come here to through off anyone…" A woman's voice for sure and just outside.

But then it was quiet again "did I dream that?" Jane thought standing up and stretching her legs and arms like a cat does after a long nap in the sun. Before Jane could sit back down she heard a man's voice.

"We are on our way in."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She thought grabbing her Locust and checking the thermal clip "only ten rounds." She thought as she moved toward the door. She grabbed the handle and an electrical charge went through her body knocking her backward and dropped her weapon as she stumbled back. Her legs felt like rubber and her heart was racing she barely made it to a chair before her legs gave out altogether.

The door opened and an Asari moved into the cabin with quick and smooth movements, Jane wanted to run but her legs were still revolting against her mind.

"Lights!" The Asari said and they came on.

The light reveled an angelic like figure standing over her with a pistol pointed at her forehead. Jane should have felt terror, she should have ran or made a move but she only stared at this Asari who just electrocuted her.

"Who are you, are there more, what happened to them?" The Asari asked in rapid order.

"I…I" Jane tried to find the words but none came.

"Take a breath that must have been your first Omni-tool Overload. It was the first time I had to use it. Might have had the setting to high, didn't know if a Krogan was behind this door. Also I am no tech expert, I bought this off a Quarian looking to make some credits." The Asari told her.

"Overload?" Jane responded, her body still felt out of sorts like she was watching everything from far away.

The Asari sat next to her and raised her Omni-tool "Bray get the medic she might be a little scrambled." She said then lowered her Omni-tool.

"Did you shoot her?" The Bray guy asked.

"No, and why do you always assume I shoot everyone?" She responded.

"Because it is usually the case." He responded.

The Asari didn't respond instead she was looking in Jane's eyes. "I'm Anima, Anima Shepard so you can understand why my crew let you dock. If you dropped the last name to get on the station fine, we clearly aren't related. However if this is to extort me or my family…" Anima was cut off by a Salarian bursting into the cockpit.

"What did you do this time… gunshot? No, no blood. Poison? Perhaps patient is diaphoretic. Did you… electroshock?" The hyper Salarian finally settled on.

"Doc you get pissed when I shoot them and now you are pissed when I don't?" Anima said standing up so the Salarian could have more room.

"Yes, well killing person with enough amps to take down a Krogan is hardly an improvement." The Salarian said before he injected Jane with something to speed her recovery.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough for you dear." Anima said leaving the cabin.

Jane felt her body coming back to life so to speak and looked at her Locust for a moment but the Salarian noticed her doing so.

"I wouldn't, Anima smart quick to anger, pull a weapon, might be problematic." He said giving her another injection.

"Am I safe?" Jane finally asked.

The Salarian didn't respond as he put away his medical kit "Safety is an illusion." He finally said as he left the cabin.

Jane was finally alone and her weapon was sitting on the ground where she dropped it. "Should I go for it?" She thought "No, has to be a test no way they all leave a loaded weapon if it wasn't." She thought as she stood up her legs a little shaky but they kept her upright. She slowly walked to the door stepping over the Locust.

Anima watched the teenager step over the Locust but until then she wasn't sure if this girl was smart. "Turns out you are." She thought and a little smile came to her face. Anima walked over to the girl and offered her right hand. The girl looked at it for a moment then shook her hand.

"Good." Anima said.

"Good?"

"Yes, you didn't decide to be suicidal and grab that there." Anima pointed to the Locust. "So, good. Is your name really Jane Shepard?" Anima continued.

"Yes" Jane replied.

"What happened to these three?" Anima asked looking at the cabin and the three men laying in it.

"They kidnapped me, planned to sell me to Batarians I got free took them out." Jane responded.

Anima smiled she likes a no nonsense person and this girl had a mean streak and she wasn't stupid. "See Bray that is the shit that makes people hate you guys." Anima said to Bray who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Look am always looking for talented people to bring into my organization. You took out three grown men by yourself and you were smart enough not to go for that Locust. So if you want a job and a place to stay you are welcome here. If you wish to leave my men will remove your quiet passengers and you can be on your way." Anima said.

"I'd like to stay." Jane replied without much of a thought. She had nowhere to go and she knew it.

"Okay well grab your things and follow me." Anima said pointing at the Locust, she then walked over and pulled the knife out of one of the men's skull and handed it to Jane. "Good knives are hard to come by." With that Anima walked out of the shuttle Jane following close behind her as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on the Alliance headquarters on Eden Prime, it is still a make shift building set up after the retreat from the Sol system. A tall man in his mid to late sixties is sitting at a round table and he is surrounded by his top advisors. The table is covered with charts, papers, and diagrams and in middle of the table a galaxy map showing the Sol system. "What is the current situation on Earth?" He barks to the others.

"Admiral our estimates show the population on Earth should be less than twenty million, with the exception of our scout ships we no longer have any human presence in the Sol system at this time." One advisor points out.

"How soon can we be ready?" The Admiral asks.

"Three days once Prime Minister Kelly gives the order sir." An aid replied quickly.

"I'm finished with the foreplay it is time to move forward, it is time we take the fight to them for a change." The Admiral replied before standing up from the table. The advisors quickly join him and stand up. "Now I have to brief the Prime Minister, make sure all orders are ready to send once we get the go." With that the Admiral leaves the room.

Meanwhile aboard the Bastogne Delta is sitting in his cabin looking at a vid of the speech he was at. The news reporter an Asari explaining that the humans have finally turned the corner and joined the galactic community. A few days have passed but it felt like much longer, in fact it felt like years to Delta. Their new mission now that they didn't need to babysit any longer was to ensure nothing entered or left the Sol system. Still not want Delta or the crew wanted to be doing but Delta had a hunch something big was on the horizon. Delta stands up and turns off the vid screen and walks over to his bed and removes his shirt to get ready for bed but stops when there is a knock on the door. "Come in." He says slipping the gray Alliance t-shirt back on.

Standing in the door was Samantha Traynor his communication specialist though her rank was much higher now than it was when she served under Commander Shepard. "Captain I have something you should see." She said entering the room handing Delta a data pad.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Delta says dismissively.

"A small ship made it out of the quarantine zone in the Sol System three days ago." Sam told him quickly.

"What!? Why am I hearing about this now?" Delta said taking the data pad and looking it over.

"Well it seems the Alliance scout ships dropped the ball. Alliance intel didn't catch it until the ship docked on Omega." Samantha said.

"Omega, of course Omega. The one place that we have zero chance of enforcing anything. Fine tell Joker and EDI to get us to Omega, it's time we paid my old XO a visit." Delta said handing the data pad back to Samantha.

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"Samantha you don't have to call me sir, you out rank me for Christ sake." Delta said taking off his shirt and tossing it on a nearby chair.

"My rank doesn't supersede your authority Captain, but I'll try not to be so formal." Samantha said. "Also Seryna told me to let you know she will be right up and you better not be asleep when she gets here." She continued with a smile.

"Thanks for the heads up Sam, could you have someone wake me when we are an hour out of Omega?" Delta said sitting down on his bed.

Samantha nodded and smiled before leaving the cabin.

On a Cerberus ship in a undisclosed location Shepard is looking out of a view portal at the vastness that is Space when Miranda walked up to him. "It seems we might have a problem." She told him handing over a data pad.

"What is it now, it is bad enough our mission got scrubbed by the Alliance." Shepard said taking the data pad from Miranda.

"It seems a ship made it out of the quarantine zone of the Sol system." She told him.

"So the Alliance drops the ball again, and what they want us to handle it?" Shepard asked looking over the information that Miranda gave him.

"This comes from the top, we are to secure whatever was in that shuttle. Our research and development teams want to take a look." Miranda said.

"Why?" Shepard asked not looking up from the data pad.

"Above our pay grade. Remember you aren't the big powerful Admiral anymore." Miranda reminded him.

Shepard frowned before handing back the data pad. "I am reminded of something General Robert E. Lee said once. 'To be a good soldier, you must love the army. To be a good commander, you must be willing to order the death of the thing you love.' I don't like taking blind missions, but I suppose we have no choice." With that Shepard handed the data pad back to Miranda "Take us to Omega, Anima will be happy to see us again so soon I am sure."

Miranda smiles and nods taking the data pad then leaves the room as Shepard turns his attention once again to the vastness of space.

At Afterlife Anima is sipping on a glass of Thessian Wine and watching the dancer on the main stage "She is quite flexible don't you think Jane?" She said turning her attention to Jane who is sitting embarrassed on the couch trying not to look.

"Yes she certainly is." Jane said begrudgingly knowing Anima wouldn't drop it otherwise. "Why did I have to meet you here?" She asked.

"Well if I am going to pay for your food, apartment, and your protection around here we should get you a job." Anima said taking another sip from her glass.

"I'm not stripping." Jane said standing up.

"I'm not talking about stripping, I am talking about taking advantage your other qualities." Anima said.

"Such as?" Jane said while sitting back down.

"You managed to kill three armed men with nothing but a knife, I think you have more to offer me then shaking your ass in front of drunks." Anima said smiling.

"I got lucky." Jane said.

"Speaking of luck how is it you didn't get sick? You were likely in school when the virus was given to students."

"I did a little, but like usual I got better." Jane said still doing her best to avoid looking at the dance stage.

"You never got sick in your entire life?" Anima asked.

"Listen I am all for sharing and I am grateful for everything you have done, but can we move this to a different location where I don't have to see tonight's entertainment?" Jane responded still looking at the floor.

"Oh for fuck sake! Bray! Close the blinds." Moments later the widows in Anima's office darkened blocking out the view of the club. "Happy? Now think hard have you never been sick?" Anima said taking another sip from her glass of wine.

"Thank you, I would always start to get sick but then I would get better. I just thought I was lucky." Jane said finally looking up from the floor.

"Your parents didn't find that odd?" Anima asked even more intrigued, what Jane was telling her mirrored her own childhood. "Was it possible Cerberus messed with another child?" She thought to herself.

"I didn't know them, my Aunt Sasha raised me. My parents died when I was an infant." Jane responded.

"Your aunt's last name isn't Winters is it?" Anima asked feeling her stomach clinch.

"How did you know?" Jane responded with a confused look on her face.

"Son of a bitch, what brought you here?!" Anima said standing up and backing away for Jane.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Jane said with a confused look on her face. "I told you how I got here." She continued.

"What send my father first then when I said no move to part two?" Anima asked again still standing. She didn't think the girl could take her in a fight but if they were the same, well it would be a hell of a battle.

"Anima I seriously don't know what you are talking about, my aunt raised me until she died two years ago. Then I was put into a foster home until… well everyone on Earth started bleeding from their eyes. I don't even know what Cerberus is unless you are talking about the Greek dog thing." Jane said.

"Fine, but this doesn't add up." Anima said sitting back down and greedily finishing her glass of wine. She push a button on her Omni tool "Bray I need you in here, bring me another drink as well please." Bray responded with a "yes Anima" and Anima sat back a little. Moments later Bray entered the office and handed Anima her glass of wine. "Bray is that scientist we tracked down after my Javik encounter in the club?" She asked taking another rather large sip of her drink.

"Yes, she is in her usual booth with Kiria, her favorite dancer. I think she has a thing for her." Bray said picking up the empty wine glass.

"I don't need the high school Intel, ask her to join us please." Anima says and Bray nods and leaves.

"I'm going to tell you something that you won't believe, but trust me the proof is a mind trip you don't want to take." Anima said to Jane.

"I don't understand." Jane said still confused.

"Me either kid, the odds of you finding your way here… I might relook my belief in the Goddess." Anima said still shocked.

Just then a woman dressed in a black form fitting gown entered the office. "Ms. Shepard I am at work all day what is so important that you interrupt my evening?" She said before sitting across from Anima.

"Doctor spare me your rant, tonight is not the time. When you were part of the Ascension Project how many candidates where there." Anima asked knowing the answer already.

"I told you already four, the first was Paul Grayson the last was your father." The doctor said still mad she wasn't with her friend.

"Yes I know, I am curious about the third one." Anima said looking a Jane.

"Subject three…let's see. Oh yes subject three was a human female infant approximately two years after you showed progress. We wanted to see if…" Anima cut her short.

"What was the subject's outcome?" Anima asked.

"Unknown, Agent Winters was given control of the subject in order to raise her. Per the study parameters Cerberus was not to know where the child was to be raised. This was in case the organization fell again. Those were touch and go times I remind you, the odd thing was about two years ago agent Winters stopped reporting in, we assumed she had gone to ground to protect herself and the project." The doctor said sitting back.

"Did you say Winters?" Jane asked.

"Who are you?" The doctor said.

"Doctor, please meet subject three." Anima said.

Both Jane and the doctor stared blankly at one another. Anima decided to break the silence. "What exactly can Jane expect doctor?" She said and the two turned their attention to her.

"I…um… this is quite remarkable." The doctor said walking over to the girl. "The last time I saw you…" Again Anima interrupts her.

"Yes, yes she was this big. Now please tell us about her." Anima said her impatience was getting the best of her.

"Yes, sorry, of course. Subject… sorry Jane, was a non-biotic infant female that was injected with the nanites two years after you thus making her eighteen years of age now." The doctor said.

"But I am sixteen." Jane said.

"No dear you aren't, thanks to the nanites you age slower than other human children, however now that you have reached adulthood it will be less noticeable. Agent Winters was informed to raise you roughly two to three years back. Your ability to learn is the same but because your body can heal itself you will live longer than any other human. Our best projections were between two hundred to five hundred years. As I was saying you don't have any biotic ability like Anima here, but you are as fast, strong, and can heal nearly instantly like her." The doctor said.

"I am a mutant?" Jane said her face starting to go white.

"No not at all, you are human in every way other then what I listed. So long as you stay away from inactive Reaper metal or material. Otherwise you may experience the same side effects as Anima did." The doctor answered standing up. "Now I imagine you two have a lot to talk about so I shall leave you to it, if you need anything else let me know." The doctor looks at Anima who nods and she leaves the office.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but you didn't want to find out via Javik. Some memories are best left forgotten." Anima said.

"I don't know how to absorb all of this." Jane said.

"Well I got drunk and laid, but I don't think that is your style. Good news is you now know, bad news so does the doctor so she will have to be dealt with. Cerberus doesn't need to know about you just yet." With that Anima summoned Bray in with her Omni tool and he came in right away.

"What can I do for you? Bray asked.

"You said the good doctor has taken a liking to our young Kiria?" Anima asked.

"Yes, Kiria has milked her for over ten thousand credits already." Bray responded.

"Damn! I'll have to pay her to do it then. Okay fine, tell Kiria discreetly to give the doctor the full package. I'll give her fifty thousand credits once she is done." Anima said taking a sip of wine.

"Understood." Bray said leaving the office.

"Is she going to kill her?" Jane asked.

"Yes, does that bother you?" Anima asked.

"No! Anyone who experiments on babies deserves to die!" Jane responded her face turning red with anger.

"See there is the fight I was talking about." Anima pointed out. "Okay I am going home, we can discuss this…" Before Anima could finish her Omni tool pinged. Looking angry Anima pushed the button and a voice came through her earpiece.

"Sorry to disturb you but we have a Cerberus shuttle with your father on it and an Alliance shuttle with Delta on it both requesting to dock." The male voice informed her.

"Damn it, let them dock and tell them to come straight to my office." Anima said and turned off the Omni tool. "Looks like we got a few more things to take care of before bed time." Anima said taking another drink then pulling a pistol from her desk setting it on the couch next to her. "Come sit over here Jane." Anima said.

Jane did as she was instructed sitting next to Anima who hid the pistol behind her making it look like her arm was around Jane. Moments later Delta and John Shepard entered her office as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima sitting with her newest employee on the couch as Shepard and Delta both enter the office. "Can I help you?" She asks her hand still holding the pistol that was hidden behind Jane's back. Anima didn't want to have to use it but Jane was too important and she would be damned if the Alliance or Cerberus would get their claws on her.

"We need to see that shuttle that docked here a few days back, and anyone that was on board." Delta said looking at her with cold and calculating eyes.

"I wasn't aware you had any say on my station Captain. Cerberus as well can go pound salt for all I care. I have tried to play nice with both of your organizations and I have been burned each time. So forgive me if I just don't toss you the keys to the Kingdom Delta." Anima said still not looking at her father for fear he would see through her act.

"Listen, this isn't about you or me this is about someone breaking the Sol system's quarantine!" Delta countered quickly.

"Everyone on that shuttle was dead all three men, they likely programed it and fell ill. It doesn't matter I had the shuttle towed into the nearest star. No one got off or on. Anima said before singling Bray for another wine. "Besides no one on Omega is sick as you can see." She finished.

"Anima I know you want to protect this place but if the plague gets off Earth…" Shepard started but was cut off by Bray pushing past him to had Anima her drink.

"Sounds like a human problem, as you can see I am not human and my mother made that very clear. As for Cerberus father you are lucky I love you or you and your crew would never step foot on this station again." Anima said before taking a sip of her wine.

"To my knowledge Cerberus has never interfered with Omega since Aria took it back twenty two years ago." Shepard said confused.

"Ask your new girlfriend Miranda about project Accession and get back to me on that statement." Anima said coldly.

"Accession? Gillian Grayson? What does she have to do with any of this?" Delta asked inserting himself into the conservation.

"Oh it didn't stop with her Delta." Anima said.

"Cerberus is willing to pay for your cooperation" Shepard said.

"No, they don't have enough money. I told you what happened and that is final." Anima said taking a sip of wine.

Before anyone could say anything EDI's voice comes out of Delta's Omni tool. "Captain I did what you asked and it appears that a young female was removed from the shuttle by Anima Shepard and her crew. Sending an enhanced photo to your hard suit computer." EDI said.

"Care to revise your statement LT?" Delta said with a smirk on his face.

"I should have known you would hack the security cameras." Anima said finishing the glass of wine. "Jane would you mind handing me that data pad over there" Anima said pointing to a pad on the other chair. As Jane stood up Anima raised her pistol pointing at Delta's head standing up she is in his face in a flash before anyone knows what is happening. "You just couldn't leave it be could you Delta? Now things get messy!" Anima said pressing the gun hard against his forehead.

Delta instinctively reached for his side arm but stopped short "Calm down, no one is that important to you Anima." He said slowly raising his hands above his shoulders.

"You would be surprised at what I care about now. Father please have a seat over there, I don't think you would kill me but I am sure you would tackle me." Anima said.

Shepard does as he is told not wanting things to escalate any further. "No one needs to get hurt here Anima." He said sitting down.

"Too late for that father, Cerberus hurt me and her a long time ago and you are working for them." Anima said not taking her eyes off of Delta.

"What are you talking about?" Shepard asked.

"Remember that trip you and mom took when I was a toddler, the one I couldn't go on because I was always sick? Did you ever wonder why I went from having nearly no immune system to never getting sick? I know mom wondered and I am sure she looked into it, but like everything with her it was just another secret to be filed away and used later. Your pals at Cerberus injected me with Reaper nanites." Anima said motioning Delta to come further into the office.

"That can't be… Liara would have told me…" Shepard said.

"Would she? Come on Dad you know better, if mom can use something later she won't share it with anyone. Perhaps she didn't want to believe her only daughter was a monster. Anyway ask Cerberus when you get back to them, see if they deny it. As for Jane she isn't going anywhere with either of you!" Anima said the anger in her voice rising.

"We need to make sure she isn't sick or carrying the virus!" Delta said.

"She isn't! She has no symptoms. I am not going to say it again." Anima said.

Jane stood up "Enough! I can speak for myself." She said.

Anima took her eyes off of Delta to look at Jane and Delta quickly grabbed her wrist twisting the pistol from her hand knocking it to the floor. A loud snap let out from within Anima's wrist as he winced in pain grabbing her right hand with her left and pulling it close to her body. "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!" Anima screamed as her biotics flared green energy pulsed around her.

Delta took a step back and pulled his side arm "Listen I didn't mean to break it, I just wanted to…" Before he could finish however Anima hit him with a biotic throw knocking him through the now closed door onto the dance floor. He knocked down several dancers as he slid across the floor landing hard into a small bar, so hard that a few of the bottles crashed down smashing behind the bar. A few customers screamed out and the club quickly emptied no one wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

"You come to my home! You threaten me? Call me a lair?!" Anima screamed as she walked calmly through the broken door now scattered throughout the dance area.

Delta got to his feet quickly, he had spared with Anima but she was stronger now and he knew it. His only chance was to end the fight quickly he knew she was pissed and decided to use that to his advantage. "Well you did just have a pistol to my head sweetie." Delta said drawing out sweetie.

Anima could feel the anger rising but she kept her cool "not this time you bastard" she thought as she continued to walk toward Delta now leaning on the bar pouring a drink. "Enjoying yourself?" She asks as once again her biotics flared.

"Play cool if you like, but the biotics don't lie." Delta thought taking a long drink from his drink. It stung his mouth he must have bitten his cheek during his trip across the floor. He played it off as nothing was wrong but the reason he was leaning was at least two ribs were broken. He held in the urge to cough or spit blood, he knew this was now a chess match and the one who moved first would lose.

Anima held up her right hand and moved her fingers "Little fuckers work quick, wouldn't you say?" She said now stopped about twenty feet from Delta.

Delta smiled "I got a few of my own." He said, this wasn't an outright lie he did have some thanks to the Omega implants he got over twenty years ago. However they weren't nearly on par as Reaper tech it would be a day before his ribs were completely healed. Delta stood up despite his entire body protested against the action he put the pain in the back of his mind and focused on Anima.

"So here we are Captain, you always wondered who was stronger. Shall we find out or do you just want to limp back to your ship and call it a loss?" Anima said provoking him hoping to get him to make his move.

The two stared at one another for another moment but Anima being young and impulsive did exactly what Delta wanted she charged at him and he waited standing his ground. A second later he hip threw her into the small bar and she slammed into the remaining bottle shattering them. "You're still are too impulsive, but I am sure you haven't kept up with your training." Delta said mockingly as he limped backwards. Each step sent bolts of pain through his body but he again pushed it away.

Anima coughed up some blood she had bitten her tongue on impact but her body was hard at work repairing it. She slowly stood up "That was seven thousand credits in liquor you just tossed me into." She said hopping over the bar and landing on the dance floor. Again she charged him her feet seemed to move faster then she could remember them ever moving, it felt like she wasn't in control of them. Delta again tried for a throw but this time she was ready and as if her body moved on its own relying on years of training she side stepped and delivered a blow to Delta's temple. Sending him sideways but he didn't fall and she followed up with a kick to his stomach knocking to his knees.

Delta now on his hands and knees coughing up blood trying to get his breath but it wouldn't return. The metallic taste filled his mouth and he spit out more blood onto the dance floor. His mind danced between consciousness and unconsciousness, for a moment he was proud of her that was until she kicked him square across his jaw knocking him backwards. That was when the lights finally went out.

Anima didn't like what she just did but with Delta out of the picture it left just her father in the office someone she hoped would listen to reason. Walking over to Delta and putting him on his side so he didn't choke on his blood she whispered "I'm sorry" before turning her attention toward the office and her father now standing in the door way.

"I see a thug where my daughter once stood." Shepard said.

His words pieced her and hurt in ways no punch or kick could "I…" She tried.

"Save it Anima, you want to be the next Aria I can't stop you. However you won't pull the name of Shepard down with you. Now if you are done Ms. T'Soni I would like to discuss what we intend to do about this Cerberus situation." Shepard didn't wait for a response he simply stepped back into the office and waited for Anima.

She stood there frozen her feet felt like lead, she felt like a bus just hit her only it was much worse than that. She had lost her father's respect and she knew it, just then her legs gave out and she hit her knees.

Sarha stumbled into Afterlife looking for her dealer "Where… where is everyone?" she slurred out before falling over a chair.

She was beyond high and looking for another score, and Anima knew this was going on. She had hoped it would fix itself not wanting to deal with it, and suddenly the last year and all the choices she had made came back to her in waves. Flash back after flash back, faces of her friends of Grunt and little Tali all looked at her accusingly. She didn't notice Delta now standing behind her with a chair. He wheeled it around striking her hard across the back of the head sending her face hard into the floor smashing her nose.

"John, grab the girl and let's go. We can figure this out on the Bastogne, I'll have your shuttle docked aboard." Delta said as Anima was now holding her face as blood poured around her hands. Anima looked up at Delta tears running from her eyes and blood from her nose. "Take a long look in the mirror, get your shit squared away, and when you are bloody ready I expect you back aboard the Bastogne… XO." With that Delta limped behind Shepard who had Jane in restraints leading her out of Afterlife.

Anima watched them before hanging her head blood dripped onto the floor until it stopped and was replaced with tears as the scene fades to black.

The End.

Epilogue

Prime Minster Kelly is sitting in his new office on Eden Prime reading a report about the plague on Earth and its victims. The report followed the first known case, the index case of what was now called HHFV-1 or Human Hemorrhagic Filovirus One. Though filoviruses were nothing new to humans Ebloa and Marburg were both filoviruses they didn't kill in the speed that the HHFV-1 virus did. Ebloa was the quickest of earthborn viruses with a twenty one day incubation period before the patient would either get better or crash and bleed out. The report was full of scientific facts that Kelly didn't fully grasp, truth be told he hardly understood any of it however he read on.

HHFV-1 has been identified in patient zero shortly after the virus was found. Patient Zero now to be call Jim was the first to receive the vaccine now known to cause HHFV-1. Jim's exposure T + 1 day, the T noted time as was pointed out to the Prime Minster on the side of the report. Mother of patient recalls Jim did not feel well so she kept him home from school, she figured he had a reaction to the vaccine and didn't worry about it. T + 2, Mother told me that Jim began to run fever at first 101 degrees Fahrenheit or 38 degrees Celsius, again mother was not concerned. At this point in the interview mother of patient begins to show symptoms to HHFV-1 and was placed in quarantine.

Mother of patient recalled that by T + 5 her son began to have purple and bluish spots break out over his body it was then she took the child to a health care provider. Below is the notes retrieved from a Doctor Kimberly Reed.

1800 hours Monday: Patient presents with low grade fever 38 degrees Celsius, nickel to half dollar sized bruising throughout body surface with no signs of trauma. Ordered a cancer panel and a full body scan Stat to rule out Leukemia and other clotting disorders.

0730 Hours Tuesday: I arrived for rounds and child's fever has increased to 40 degrees Celsius despite any action taken by staff. Blood has also begun to collect in the third space of the body suggesting a clotting disorder but was not found with tests. Called Centers for Disease Control in Atlanta they requested blood samples they will let us know.

0935 Hours Tuesday: Patient has begun to show loss of memory and motor function, it seems all personality has been removed from the child who has no facial expressions. Fever remains high despite best efforts but has not increased. Stomach is tender and rigid which suggests bleeding into the abdominal cavity. I have called for a surgical consult and mother of patient is now complaining of headaches (likely stress).

1122 Hours Tuesday: Surgery showed gross bleeding around the spleen and liver with the liver showing signs of cirrhosis had I not known better the liver looked like that of a seventy year old alcoholic. Patient begin to bleed uncontrollably so the call was made to close him up and monitor.

1500: Hours Tuesday: Patient crashed and was placed on a ventilator to assist in breathing, all scans point to brain death from a massive stroke. Cannot rule out surgical mistake at this time but it seems unlikely.

Time of Death 1700 Hours Tuesday.

What follows is the autopsy of Jim:

Investigation:

On Tuesday at 1700 hours, Doctor Kimberly Reed attending called time of death at New York Municipal Hospital Intensive Care Unit (ICU). The patient a 12 year old well developed well-nourished male presented to the hospital approximately twenty two hours before death. No known cause of illness was discovered by hospital staff.

Body Examination:

The decedent is a 12 year old white child with short blond hair, blue eyes, and has all of his natural teeth. No scars or tattoos noted. Decedent has large bruising throughout body with some third space bleeding noted. Decedent also has midline surgical incision with unclotted blood around the site. Decedent also has blood in mouth, nose, around eyes, ears, penis, and rectum suggesting a clotting disorder. Upon opening decedent up large amounts of blood is seen in the abdominal cavity and intestines. However cause of death appears to be multi organ system failure. Signs indicate viral infection, halted the autopsy pending instruction from CDC. Nothing follows.

Next of Kin Notified of results.

Cause of death idiopathic organ failure.

Mother of patient, doctor who treated patient and the doctor who performed the autopsy all contracted HHFV-1 within seven to ten days post exposure and where all dead within three days after first symptoms appeared. HHFV-1 is an airborne, waterborne, and blood borne pathogen with a mortality rate of ninety eight percent. To date all vaccine efforts have failed to produce a viable vaccine and no know treatment exists…Nothing Follows….

Kelly sat back in his chair, "my god if this ever got out past the Sol System all of human kind could be at risk." He said to himself placing the data pad in his lap and rubbing his eyes.

Aboard the Citadel a young Quarian in a full black suit with his mask on is walking though the lower ward shopping area which is packed as always. This ward was primarily human but some other races had mixed in. In his hand is a small tube with a clear liquid in it, he is now standing in the middle of the market yet no one pays any attention to him. Slowly he uncaps the tube and pours the clear substance into one of the vents that circulates the air in the lower ward. Recapping the now empty tube he disappears into the masses as the scene cuts to black.

Mass Effect: Infernus

(Coming Soon)


End file.
